Charkonian's A Charizard Tale
by LongPastLongForgotten
Summary: This is a genealogical story of Alestor and his family as they battle against his dark past. This is a re-upload of a popular fanfic that has long been removed. Earlier, I attempted to rewrite major portions of the story. But now, I am redoing the whole thing and uploading every chapter as Charkonian wrote it (with the exceptions of grammatical changes/word choice on my behalf).
1. Chapter 1: Zagref's Revenge

Charkonian's A Charizard's Tale

**Chapter 1: Zagref's Revenge **

It was a gorgeous night in the massive forest. The sky was starry and free of clouds. The temperature was moderate and the breeze was subtle. Charla – a beautiful, slim female Charizard – was very content with all this. She ambled silently through the slightly illuminated forest. Occasionally, she took glimpses of other small Pokémon – hiding in the dark bushes with their shiny green eyes staring at her – as she strolled along. She abruptly came to a halt. She looked down on the grassy forest ground and emanated a sigh from her muzzle. She had been walking for a long time now, and she had a reason why.

It was mating season – well, for most Charizard in this part of the world – and she was searching for a mate, but – with no luck at all – found none. She looked up, sighed once more, and began walking again, knowing that her destination was unknown. Eventually, she became weary and wanted to take a rest. She broke through a row of tall elm trees and some tall bushes as she entered into a vast open area with a large pond in the middle. The pond glittered majestically with the reflection of the moon and numerous stars dancing on the surface. Charla closed her eyes and sniffed the air. The area was completely empty, and there was no trace – or smell – of another Pokémon. She opened her eyes and walked to the grassy edge of the pond. She bent down and took a long drink.

Walking for a long period of time made Carla very thirsty, for she stayed there slurping the water for at least five minutes. But her private quenching was brought to a sudden end; when suddenly her tail was lifted up into the air. She swiftly raised her head from the pond in alarm and tried to look behind her. But before she could see the perpetrator, something big and enormous reamed into her from behind, shaking her very heart and her very soul with a pain that tore through her with such an immense impact. Charla let out an agonizing and ear-piercing roar, clutching handfuls of grass with her petite claws. She lowered her head for a moment – trying to recover from the severe pain – and slowly looked back to see who had done a horrible thing like this.

It was a large and masculine male Charizard, about a foot taller and wider than she was and had dark orange skin, a yellow chest and stomach. Under the bright moonlight, he looked horrifying. The moonlight created black shadows that formed under his eyes and slabs of muscles. He grinned mischievously, grabbing the left side of her head and pushing it downward into the wet grass forcefully. His girth was forcing her into the ground. His member was crunching her insides. She wanted it to stop. This was her first time, and she certainly did not want it to be like this. His low, gruff, rumbling voice was her only answer to her pleads.

"Ohhhh, such warm insides you have. You'll make a nice toy to play with," the Charizard moaned. "My name is Zagref. I'm also looking for a mate, so why don't we skip the foreplay and formalities and get right to it."

Well, he was defiantly not making her "feel good."

"Stop it!" Charla screamed, grabbing Zagref's arm. She clawed his arm with all her strength but to no avail. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" he chuckled viciously. "We both need mates, no matter who they are, right? And besides..."He grabbed a hold of her right hip with his other claw roughly, piercing her scales. "...I need a little practice for other females I may run into."

What happened afterwards was everything but pleasure to Charla. First, Zagref let go of Charla's face and pulled out his member from her tight hole. Then – using his claw that was on Charla's hip – flipped her over onto her back with godlike strength. Before Charla could react, Zagref quickly grabbed Charla's hips and rammed his member back into her vagina with unimaginably force. Charla roared again in pain. She could do nothing to fight it; his incredible weight and godlike strength were keeping her pinned down. Zagref began humping her at a rapid and dynamic pace. She arched her head back and roared in agony desperately wanting it to stop. Every time his crotch slammed against her flesh, there was a surge of pain that stayed and piled up. Her vaginal regions were being greatly stretched so wide that it only added more discomfort that she felt.

Zagref let go one of his claws that was holding Charla's hip and stabbed it into the soft ground adjacent to her head. He moved his large body downwards so that it was just a few inches away from touching Charla's body. He let out sounds that seemed to be mixtures of moans and groans as he breathed hot, steamy air on her face.

"Yesssssss, oh yessssss, " Zagref said between moans, "virgin tails always make the best toys...ohhhh, that's it...keep milking me...just like that...yesssss..."

If she was milking him, like he said, then it wasn't intentionally. She didn't even feel in control of her body anymore. Her vagina was leaking large amounts of blood from the sheer and tremendous force of his cock.

The pace quickened; his thrusts were now more powerful and more merciless than before. His moans and groans became louder as he sent out small puffs of smoke from his muzzle. Large droplets of sweat began rolling off his body and landed on Charla's body, which too, also glistened with her own sweat. It was pain unlike any other she had ever felt in her life; it was almost like a flamethrower being shot right up her nether regions. She couldn't take it much longer; she wanted it to stop…now. She would have given anything to just die right here...

Suddenly, Zagref thrust into her with all his might; released his claws for a brief moment and then stabbing them roughly on Charla's sides, piercing them again deep. Charla's blood-curdling scream pierced the night sky, so loud that it could be heard from miles away. Zagref smashed his large cock into Charla's blood filled vagina once more that made her mind shatter. He roared in delight, tilting his head skyward shooting a long flamethrower that lit the area with bright orange and red colors. Charla was sobbing, her tears rolling down her face and blending into the small puddle of dark red blood that was slowing surrounding her. She felt a thick, warm liquid shoot into her, squirting endlessly into her ripped vagina. She closed her eyes solemnly and painfully; having to bear an egg to this monster was torture. But she had her doubts about that too...after this was all over with, she probably wouldn't be able to have eggs anymore.

Zagref – still retaining Charla's bleeding sides in his clutches – continued to moan loudly and obnoxiously as the climax subsided ever so slowly. His orgasm lasted for quite a while before he finally relaxed into a panting afterglow. He pulled out of her very gradually, letting her feel his rough and large pink cock; a feeling which she never wanted to feel again. When he removed himself completely, he released Charla's bloody sides, stood on his knees, and wiped the dark crimson liquid off his member with his blood soaked claws. He re-sheathed himself and licked his claws clean with his long red tongue. Once finished, he stared into Charla's half shut watery eyes. She was sobbing uncontrollably; river of tears ran down her face as her sides continued to bleed rapidly along with her vagina. Zagref breathed heavily through his nostrils as he slapped her hip giving a malicious smirk.

"Like that?" He asked. "I know I did. You have such a nice tight fit, though...I better watch out for who I run into next time. We'll meet again...be sure of that. Mating like that deserves a second go."

Zagref stared at Charla for a brief moment before getting up. His entire brawny body glistened in sweat along with Charla's blood that blanketed his crotch. Right before he took off, Charla noticed a thick, sharp scar over one of his eyes. Then her eyesight began to blur. The Charizard took off into the starry night sky and disappeared.

Charla felt wounded, emotionally and physically. She never wanted this to happen again. She was bleeding at a fast pace, her vaginal regions and her wounded sides were pulsing with an intense pain that was as sharp as the thinnest of any needles. Her world was starting to darken. All she wanted is…to die.

"Hello!? Is anybody there!? "

A slightly high male's voice sounded through the night air. The male Charizard arose from the tall bushes, and looked around, and there, by the lake's edge, he saw Charla, wounded on the blood-soaked ground.

"Good god...what happened?!" He said aloud to himself, as he flew over quickly– slightly hovering over the green grassy ground – and landed beside her. He kneeled down and gazed at her with a look of shock in his eyes. He looked up and down Charla's sweaty and bloody body being appalled by the dark crimson pool that was steadily increasing in quantity and her bloody nether regions.

"Oh my...I heard a scream nearby, so I came over this way!" The male Charizard quickly said not quite sure if that was the appropriate thing to say at the moment. "Are you all right?! Please, say something!"

Charla - who was breathing heavily and staring blankly up in the night sky – turned her head painfully and looked at him. "Please...please…help me..."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine now! Just hang on!" said the male Charizard hastily. He scooped her up in his arms and took off into the night sky. After he had gotten high enough, he clutched Charla tighter and cruised west at top speed. His speed was remarkable, even with him carrying Charla added weight. Charla never, in her life, knew a Charizard could fly this fast…he must have really cared.

"Please hang on!" He encouraged her. "We're almost there!"

The Charizard flew even faster. His speed was so incredible that a couple of Pidgies that were flying nearby were hit by the wind created from the Charizard's extreme speed. They swirled in the air and almost fell to the ground. He was literally a bullet in the sky.

The wind – that was swooshing by him – was almost blowing out his tail flame, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting her the care she needed. He looked at her tear-soaked face with determined eyes. She raised her heard painfully and looked back; her eyes half closed. For a split second, he felt some sort of connection to her, an unbreakable bond...regardless of the fact that he had only met her a few minutes ago.

He finally slowed down, his speed reducing radically, before he went hovering on top of a very stunning lake.

Something was happening inside of him. Charla could feel it; there was a rumbling inside his chest. His torso started to get hotter. He bent his head back, taking in a deep breath. Charla shut her eyes as he thrust it back forward with a vicious flame coming from his mouth. Again, Charla was surprised at how powerful he was. It was aimed at the lake below them. The powerful flames hit the surface of the water, and after a few seconds, the whole lake started to boil. The Charizard carefully descended to the ground at the edge of the lake. Charla noticed a clean scent in the air that somewhat made her feel better.

"This is a sacred place," said the male Charizard, in a soft and comforting voice. "A few know about it. The waters in this lake can heal wounds and revitalize the spirit. But the healing powers of this lake will only work when the water is heated to a boil, and only those of pure heart can boil it. That's why mostly only fire Pokémon comes here. The fumes created from the boiling water I produced will accelerate the process if you breathe deeply."

Charla was astonished by how much he knew about it, his knowledge of this forest was something to admire.

"If this doesn't work...I am sorry to say...that I don't know of anything else," he said with his head bent down. "The nearest Pokémon Center is miles away, and if I took you there, you would probably die of massive blood loss...but do not fear. I know you will recover. Faith has stronger power than you may think."

The male Charizard took Charla, and set her inside the wonderfully refreshing lake, careful to keep her tail out on the edge. The waters here were like heaven. She breathed deeply, as instructed, and instantly, her body felt calm on the inside. Her muscles tensed down. Her eyes closed slowly. It was an invigorating experience. She looked down. Her vaginal area wasn't bleeding any more. In fact, she could feel the disorientated flesh begin to heal over slowly. It was phenomenal.

Charla turned around and looked at the Charizard. "Th-th-thank you," Charla finally managed to say properly with her face blushing.

"Haha…ah, It was my pleasure," He said shyly.

"I really do appreciate this...you're the first person to ever do something like this for me...tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Alestor. And yours?"

"Charla."

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Charla." He smiled awkwardly. He turned around to make his leave.

"Wait!" she yelled. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to say that. It just blurted out of her mouth. He turned back around, his worried expression taking back its previous control over his face.

"Yes?"

A awkward silence followed. Charla was speechless. She blushed intensely as she looked away

"Would you...stay with me...until I feel better?" She blurted out, starting to blush again.

He chuckled nervously, walking back over to the edge of the water. "Of course I will." He replied.

And with that, Alestor slipped into the water beside Charla. She noticed that from here, while he was right next to her, he looked a lot different. His size was almost the exact same as Zagref's, scaring her a bit. His eyes were a dark hazel, and his teeth looked strong and refined. He was a male any female would want. Feeling secure, she laid her head against his chest. Alestor was a little surprised by this, but then he smiled, put his arm over her back, and looked towards the sky, leaning back against the bank. Charla, pulled by the fumes, and Alestor's strong arms, succumbed into a deep sleep that she embraced in its entirety.

When Charla awoke, she was no longer in the lake, but on the ground next to it. Alestor was lying behind her with his arm wrapped over her body. Charla loved the feeling of his arm. It was so secure, and she felt an amazing strength in them. Alestor yawned and sat up as he unraveled his arm from around her, stretching them to the sky. It was morning, and the sun had hurt his eyes a bit. He looked down towards Charla.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you. I don't feel any pain at all." She responded.

"I told you this spring was sacred. All pokemon who bathe hear regain their strength."

He smiled again. Charla felt a strong connection between them just then, just like the one Alestor had felt the night before.

"I want to show you something." she blurted out all of a sudden. "Follow me."

Charla spread her wings, and took flight. Surprised at her recovered strength, Alestor followed her with an intensifying curiosity. He wanted to go, but something else dragged him behind her: a lust for her beauty. She flew high and low, left and right, and after about ten minutes, they had arrived.

They were at the entrance to a gorgeous valley. It was surrounded by canyons with a sparkling river flowing at the bottom. There were plateaus covered in full-bloomed flowers everywhere. And the forests were plentiful. Trees of all sorts littered the ground, and the ground they were planted in was fertile. The air felt clean, just like it was back at the lake. And to top it all off, there were dozens of Charizard flying through the air. It was a beautiful sight.

"What...What is this place?" Alestor asked, stepping out near the giant arch of stone that signified the entrance.

"I'm surprised you didn't know." Charla chuckled. "This canyon is called Charizard Valley. Although it might not be sacred, it's a place where many Charizard come to relax and have fun. Many also come here to live if they don't like to risk getting captured by humans. And..."

Charla blushed again.

"...Most Charizard come here during mating season to find a mate..."

Her blush was so noticeable, that Alestor knew why she brought him here. He laughed, baring those strong canines in his mouth. Charla smiled back.

"Come with me." she said. They took off once more into the orange sunlight. The air felt warm here. Alestor liked that. They passed several Charizard in the air, most of whom were males, and shot husky glances at Charla. Alestor knew that they had to be thinking that he and her were mates, even though they weren't, for many of them were larger than he was and could easily move him aside to claim Charla for themselves. But he left these thought behind, focusing only on following his partner's course. They went around the canyon, to the very back in fact, and landed next to another spring. This one was much larger than the previous one though, but almost just as clean.

"You're not the only one with knowledge about places others don't know about," said Charla. "Do you think that you could heat this one up too?"

"I'm not sure," Alestor started. "But I'll give it a try."

Once more, he flew high into the air, and hovered on top of the lake. He then bent his head back, launching another flamethrower. It was just as powerful as before, but the sheer size of this lake wasn't allowing it to be heated that fast. He stopped firing, coughing a few times. Charla flew up next to him. When he saw her, he knew that he was blushing due to his embarrassment. Charla smiled and nodded, and together, they launched their flamethrowers at the lake. The two attacks did what one alone could not, and the gigantic lake started to boil. They landed again, and walked over to the edge.

"Thank you..." Alestor said patting his head and looking at the ground. There was no doubt about how embarrassed he felt.

"It's okay. Not many Charizards can heat any lake. You did a good job." Charla said.

"I take it that you want to go for another dip?" Alestor asked.

"Something like that."

"Well, let's go then."

Together they stopped as they neared the bank of the boiling water. Charla was the first to get in. She slipped in, inch by beautiful inch, and moaned as she settled down. Alestor got a bit excited by this. He too slipped in the precious water, and groaned at the comfort. Charla felt marvelous. The water was cleaning her out outside and in, but it especially felt good near her opening.

However, this comfort also brought back painful memories of the suffering she had received not so long ago. Zagref had almost killed her. She never wanted it to happen again. She leaned against Alestor's chest again, and then that loving and securing arm wrapped over her again. Alestor loved the feel of her body. It was smooth and serene. Just thinking about it made him even more excited. But it was much more than he wanted, and his sheath was starting to bulge. Hoping that Charla wouldn't notice, he focused very hard on making the sheath shrink. It took him all the mental strength he had to keep himself from swelling anymore under Charla's sweet skin.

Charla, on the other hand started to cry. Her tears splashed his chest as she buried her head against him. He knew instantly what was wrong.

"Don't worry," whispered Alestor. "It will never happen again...I promise."

Charla felt a soft kiss on top of her head. She sobbed again, and sank into the seclusion of the bath as she rested against his cream-colored belly scales. His arm pulled her closer toward him, and she started to get a feeling that this male was someone who she should stick around by. She took a glance around, and noticed that there were at least five more pairs of Charizard in the lake. They must have seen the steam, and came here to enjoy the heat also. She sighed and closed her eyes with her head buried in Alestor's masculine chest once more, silently falling into a deep slumber.

When she awoke, they were still inside the pool, but it was no longer boiling. Nobody else was here except her and Alestor, and the sky was a deep orange. The sun was setting. She yawned, feeling Alestor's heartbeat bump against her. But she soon noticed something rubbing up against her leg in the water. She looked down, and held back a gasp.

Alestor's penis was throbbing in the water, swaying around. She held her muzzle tight, chuckling hard with a stifled laughter. It was a dark red color, and it was very swollen. Alestor just couldn't hold it back any longer. But she noticed that he was still sleep. A nifty little thought passed through her head soon after: _What would it feel like?_

She turned her head away, blushing again. That last thought of hers came rather suddenly. She was a bit horny being by him, she had to admit. But was it really her fault? She couldn't help it if he was one of the best-looking males she'd ever seen...plus the fact that she was in heat made it worse. She smiled as she snuggled back against him, causing him to groan a deep, sexy growl in his sleep. Ohh...that was it. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She slowly slipped her hand in the water above his pulsing penis, and with a single finger, glided over the head. It was incredibly smooth, and not rough at all. Not like Zagref's.

Alestor started to moan now. He awoke, with Charla's finger still on his rock hard member. He immediately noticed what she was looking at, and rose up out of the cooling water, his eyes open wide as he backed away, his penis dripping with liquids that Charla knew had to be coming from him as well as the spring.

"Oh my gosh...I'm...I'm so sorry...I...it's just...you're so beautiful, and...it just happened..." Alestor stuttered.

"It's okay." Charla said trying to comfort him. "Things like this happen. There's nothing wrong about that."

Alestor could see her smile longing for him as she stared at his rigidness, which was still dripping with water, jutting out from him in all its glory. He quickly turned around, and with great difficulty, resheathed himself, facing his female counterpart again as he turned back around. This was embarrassment beyond comprehension. He blushed vigorously, and finally built up the courage to say something.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?"

She laughed. "Yeah."

They both looked up to the sky for a minute.

"You want to see it even better?" Charla asked.

"Sure." Alestor responded.

"Then follow me."

Charla got out the pool and took off for a third time. Alestor followed closely behind. She went up very high and settled on a plateau covered in beautiful short grass. Alestor landed somewhat far behind her. The ocean was directly in front of them; the sun just a little bit above it. It was a deep orange, making Charla's skin look like silk. She was so beautiful. She sat on her haunches, and looked to the sparkling water. Alestor came up beside her and followed suit. The reflection on the water was gorgeous. The sunlight was the same color as Charla's skin, their beauty blending all together. She leaned on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. They continued to stare onto the horizon, the soft, comforting light hitting their faces.

Alestor's arousal shot up again as he took in a whiff of her heat. He had to do something to ease his need for her. It was too much. His hand, guided by a mind of its own, slowly slid down her back to her backside, and pushed a single digit up her opening.

Charla moaned and quickly closed her eyes. She quickly shot a look at Alestor, who looked like he was going die of guilt. He knew he had ruined the one chance he had with her. He removed his claw instantly, feeling it a bit wet from her insides.

"I'm so sorry..." he pleaded. "I didn't mean to..."

"No. Please...do it again..." she moaned.

If anything, Alestor found this very surprising. But his need for her was too great to turn her down. Again, he took his finger, and slid it inside her. Charla moaned again. He wiggled it, curled it, made it go in circles. She was enjoying it immensely. She squirmed under his finger, his bringer of pleasure.

_This is what it feels like...so wonderful,_ Charla thought. She never knew pleasure like this was possible.

Alestor was becoming more enticed with every second. His sheath started to expand again. How she moved with his every motion, how she wiggled with every twirl of his finger...it was a nice sight to see. He was at his full length in seconds, and tiny trickles of pre-cum started to slide down his shaft. He knew what he wanted to do.

He got up and moved around to the back of Charla, who was now squirming on her stomach, needy and desperate. He pulled his finger out of her, and placed both hands on her hips. Charla immediately noticed this. She looked up behind her. Alestor was standing at her backside. He positioned his cock right at the entrance to her body. Alestor looked at her with determined eyes, eyes that were begging for admission to her soft innards. She didn't say anything. Her mind was flashing back to the explicit pain she had to endure. Alestor, noticing this, spoke softly after a small sigh..

"Charla...if you do not wish for this, I won't force you..."

Charla was a bit discouraged. She did want it, but what if it was like last time? What if she got hurt again?

Her mind quickly changed sides. It flashed back to all the good things, the things that came from Alestor. The time they first met: how he flew faster than his own body would allow to help her, how he saved her life, how he promised her safety. She thought of his strong arms and teeth, his amazing flamethrower, his sincere nature, his kind words, and at last, his encouraging smile. After one day of meeting this stranger, she knew now that they were destined to be together. She was sure Alestor felt the same way. That decided it. She was going to let him go ahead. Alestor would never hurt her, even if he tried.

"Go ahead." She said softly. This surprised Alestor a great deal. And even though he wanted to, he couldn't go through with it.

"Charla...are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Listen, Alestor. When I first met you, you were so kind and gentle...and that never changed. You never did anything to me without asking first. You care about me, and I care about you. Now I'm sure there is no one else I would rather do this with. So go ahead."

Alestor felt very comfortable about that, but he still couldn't do it. There was one more thing bothering him. He...was a virgin. It wasn't something that he liked to admit, but he's never mated before, and hurting her by a mistake on his end was his greatest fear at this point.

"Charla...I...I've never done this before...I don't want to hurt you..." Alestor stuttered. If the fact that Charla got over her trauma so quickly was surprising, then it was nothing compared to this surprise. Charla could not believe that this caring, husky, and masculine Charizard was a virgin. He should've had women swarming over him.

"That doesn't matter. Just follow your heart." she comforted. That settled it. The grip on Charla's hips tightened, and with a fluid motion, Alestor pushed his cock deeply and slowly into Charla.

It was a pleasure to be reckoned with. She squirmed even more than before. His member seemed to push all the right spots as it slowly slid into her inner sanctuary. Inch by pleasurable inch, his cock slid into her, slowly spreading her walls apart. When he had got all of it in, all of her insecurities, all of her pain, all of her sorrow flew out the window in a burst of ecstasy. It was incredible. Alestor was grunting the whole time, his mighty roars blowing over her back as he hilted hard, feeling his liquids ooze out inside of her. He quickly found a steady pace. His thrusts were slow and easy, and not painful at all, the exact opposite of what it felt like with Zagref. They both moaned as Alestor took her, his cock going a bit deeper each time.

"Mmmm, fuck...Alestor..." she moaned out.

He was just starting to get into it, when he suddenly bumped against something. A barrier, one preventing him from going any further. This could have meant only one thing, and it was something that he didn't quite understand.

"You're a virgin also?" he asked her.

"Yes?" Charla said with a degree of confusion, yet still moaning a bit from his cock.

"But how is that possible? I thought you were...well...you know..."

He stopped there. He did not want to mention her tragedy again to her.

"Raped?" Charla muttered, noticing his hesitation. "Yes, it's true that he did steal my virginity, but those sacred springs you took me to fixed the damage. So I am just as inexperienced as you are."

If there were any feelings of unsure thoughts left in his head, then that last phrase drove them all away. He was happy to know that they were both taking each other's virginity. He slowly receded before pushing back inside, causing a nice grip from her muscles to squeeze him to the point of making him grin widely with a held back roar. She clawed at the floor, though this time from overwhelming pleasure.

The pace increased in speed. Charla's moans were what kept him going, her high voice begging for more as she was pounded. Alestor was just as big as Zagref, yet his thrusts weren't painful at all. How this was possible, she did not know, but this was a mystery that she didn't want to be explained. He pushed down a bit on her backside, still grinning as he coursed back and forth.

"_Alestor_!" she yelled, her lusty voice only strengthening his libido. She gripped the floor hard, trying to push back against him. She loved this - being filled by him to the brink of bursting; she never wanted to stop. She was already close, her nails digging into the rock beneath as she felt her bottom shudder beneath his force. Alestor lowered himself to her back, putting his claws on either side of her sweating body. Alestor, completely pumped with his inner instinct, had almost doubled in his speed, licking her neck in an affectionate manner. She craned her head back into the licking, about to collapse from the sheer power he was using. Her eyes sealed shut with desire, she screamed out his name, orgasming hard enough as to halt Alestor's movement completely. But he was too strong. He refused to stop, slamming in about five more vicious times before keeping the hilt and raising himself back up to resound a mighty roar to the clouds, his flamethrower shooting without his consent. Charla nearly cried as she felt his seed splatter against her insides, his cock pulsating intensely, her body resisting the urge to break completely loose as her muzzle touched the grass beneath them, squealing syllables that could translate into words of disbelief at the sheer magnitude of the mating she just had. Alestor's spunk had finally ceased its torrent, a bit of it dripping out of her as he collapsed, bathing her in his warmth and sweat. He licked her cheek again, and she smiled, still panting, cooing also as she felt his member vacate her passageway.

"That..._huff_...was..._huff_...awesome," Alestor panted.

"Can...can we...do it...again?" Charla asked. She was panting too; just as much, and just as loud.

"I...would be more...than happy to...Charla."

Alestor prepared to mount her again, turning her onto her back. She was still dripping with his fresh seed, just waiting for him to pop it back inside her and breed her again. She craved him. Alestor smiled another loving smile as her heat wafted by his nose, instantly refueling his drive. He placed his claws on her wide knees, letting his pulsing pole rest against her smeared-over cunt. She turned her head, wanting it, needing it. He pushed back in, causing her to yell again.

_Whack!_

A fierce punch to Alestor's face knocked him off and out of Charla. He landed on his back some three meters from where he was hit, screaming as he held his face. It was bleeding. Charla turned around to see who would do such a thing. She wished she had never looked.

It was a Charizard, with the scar over his eye: Zagref. He smiled with his fist held out. He shot a look at Alestor, who was screaming in pain on the ground, and then one at Charla, who was petrified.

"Well, well, well." Zagref spoke in his distinctive low voice. "Look at what I found here. Nice to see you again, traitor!"

"ZAGREF!" Alestor yelled. "H-how...W-What do you want?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied. "What I've wanted for three long years: a beautiful mate and my revenge against you. How ironic that I find both things together in one package."

"...Revenge?" Charla asked, startled. "What is he talking about? And...h-how do you know him?"

"Oh? I see you didn't tell her, now did you?" Zagref said calmly.

"Shut the fuck up, Zagref!" Alestor yelled, one hand still clutching his bleeding face.

"She deserves to know the truth, doesn't she?" Zagref said back. "Or is she simply not worthy enough to handle it?"

Alestor didn't say anything.

"Alestor, what is he talking about?" Charla inquired. Alestor turned his face away, swollen with anger.

"It's quite simple, really," Zagref casually began. "You see, I was a leader of a gang of about a dozen other Charizards. Alestor was not only a part of our gang, but was also my right hand man. We were famous, known by all across the land. We were all rebels and enjoyed every bit of it, terrorizing both humans and Pokemon alike. That is until one day, we saw a slim Charizard female walking all by herself. Naturally, we were going to have some fun with her..."

Zagref shot a nasty look towards the wounded Alestor.

"...that is, until this traitor said 'LEAVE HER ALONE', and actually defended her. We all hated traitors...and no one betrayed us and lived to see another day. But Alestor...oh, boy...we underestimated him. He ended up killing all twelve of them."

Charla couldn't believe it. Alestor...a troublemaker...a killer? No. It had to be a lie. It had to be.

Zagref continued: "So it was only me and him left, and I was winning. I had never lost a battle in my entire life. But...something happened...and he sucker punched me so hard in the face, that he put a scar on it."

He pointed to the gash on his left eye.

"He hit me off a cliff and I fell into the ocean. He thought I was dead... but oh no, I was well alive! No ocean could kill me! I was able to get back to shore. That blow he gave me was enough to blind me for three days. I swore that I would get my revenge! And now I find that the woman I took just yesterday is now his dearly beloved."

He chuckled menacingly in his throat.

"Y-You're the one who hurt Charla?!" Alestor roared. "You..._motherfucker!_ You'll pay for this!"

Charla was taken aback, scared by how infuriated Alestor had become. It's like he could have murdered someone without caring about who it was or what it was about. Somehow, even through his enraged appearance, Charla was able to gather the courage to speak to him.

"Alestor...is...is this true?" she said timidly. He didn't look at her. Charla began to doubt him now, but she refused to believe it. It was almost impossible for her mind to accept something so contradictory.

Out of nowhere, a large blast of fire soared past her face, almost burning it. It was tremendous! She looked to see where it was coming from. Alestor was the source, and in a split second, he had fired a flamethrower straight at Zagref. Zagref reacted quickly, and fired his own flamethrower to counter the incoming flame. His was roughly larger though, and canceled out Alestor's. Alestor was hit, and he was being burned all over. It was very powerful. So powerful that he was thrown back before skidding the ground, his scorched scales emitting thick clouds of steam.

"Alestor!" Charla yelled.

"You thought I was kidding when I said I would get my revenge?!" Zagref screamed at him. "I'm not as weak as I once was. In fact, I've nearly doubled my strength! In fact, I was holding back on you! My real flamethrower could melt boulders! I just want to make sure I don't kill you before I get a chance to enjoy this..."

Zagref slowly started to approach the wounded Alestor, but then stopped midway. He looked at Charla, who was paralyzed by the sight. Her entire focus was on Alestor. He walked to her from the side, and went behind her back. Suddenly, Charla felt her tail being lifted up quite high, and then something penetrated her sharply and powerfully. She roared in pain.

"Well, well, well." Zagref chuckled in that low voice of his. "Look at this. In the exact same spot we were in last time."

He grabbed her hips in his familiar vice grip.

_"ALESTOR!"_ Charla screamed.

"Ch-Charla!..." Alestor yelled in his pain. He tried his best to move, but his body just wouldn't allow it. He had to do something. He had to...

"Didn't I tell you that we were going to do this again?" Zagref said. "I know you're wishing that you should've taken me a little more seriously, but it's too late for that now. So sit back and enjoy the ride, because I never break my promises."

_"THAT MAKES TWO OF US!"_

A large fireball was approaching Zagref from his left. He was very surprised by it's size; it was almost as big as he was! He quickly pulled out of Charla, and dove for safety. The large fireball passed right over his head as he slammed on the ground. The blazing circle continued in it's fired direction, and went out of sight. Zagref groaned at the pain of the impact upon hitting the floor. He knew that that was a Dragon Rage attack. Not many Charizard knew that attack; come to think of it, Zagref didn't know it either. Zagref stood up, shaking with rage, but then he winced at a sharp pain on his back. He felt the painful area with his fingers, and found out that it was very hot, and very rough. The fireball must have missed by millimeters. He looked up at Alestor. Somehow, even after being hit by that flamethrower, he was able to stand up and produce that extraordinary attack.

"Never...(huff)...again..." Alestor panted. He looked up at Zagref, who shot back a look of pure hatred. "...Never again will Charla have to endure that painful memory...not so long as I am here...I made a promise...and I intend to keep it..."

Zagref growled in disapproval.

"How did you do that?!" he yelled.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know." Alestor chuckled.

"You think this is a joke, traitor?! I'll take your life as well as this slut!"

"Try me."

Zagref began to summon all of his strength, the change shown in that of his tailflame, which had sprouted to a size much larger than that of before. Alestor knew what was coming. Zagref was going to try and fire the strongest flamethrower he could produce.

"Alestor!" Charla screamed.

"Charla! Stay back! I don't want you getting hurt!" Alestor yelled back. Charla shriveled into a distant corner of the plateau. She felt weak. Her lover was in a battle for his life, and all she could do was idly stand by. But she had to do something...

Zagref fired his flamethrower, a moving incinerator. It was about three times larger than his last, and the ground it soared over turned black instantly. Alestor countered with his own flamethrower. He was somehow able to put enough force into it to delay Zagref's blast from burning him. Both blasts were suspended in mid-air; the ground below the connection point slowly melting. Now only the Charizard with the stronger flamethrower would leave alive, and right now, Alestor did not look like that person. His flamethrower was feeble compared to Zagref's. It was backfiring against him. He couldn't fight it back. He needed help. He couldn't keep this up much longer...

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Zagref's yell pierced the air as a powerful jet of fire engulfed him from his right. Alestor look over. It was Charla. She was firing her own flamethrower at Zagref, causing him to lose his concentration. Zagref's flamethrower shrank considerably. His blistering body wasn't able to focus. Suddenly, both of their flames were evenly matched, and that was as good as it was going to get. Alestor was stunned.

"NOW ALESTOR! GET HIM NOW! HURRY!" Charla screamed.

Alestor focused every muscle in his body, and somehow, managed to fire a flamethrower bigger than before. His tailflame reaching a size that he never felt flared up to. The flaring jets pushed back against Zagref's dimmed out flame.

"No!" Zagref screamed. "No! This can't be happening!"

But unfortunately, the worst was yet to come. In a way beyond Alestor's own comprehension, he fired a dragon rage attack through his flamethrower. The large ball of energy was soon veiled in a cataclysmal wave, and combined with his already fired flamethrower, Zagref's flame didn't even look like it existed anymore. It pushed back quickly, and it finally hit him full force. Zagref was enveloped in a spiral of searing pain. The heat was unbearable. He was being burnt all over. It felt as though his very blood was boiling. The fire raged on. It was hell. Zagref's screams were deafening. His entire body lost feeling. His skin was slowly melting away.

...It stopped.

The vicious flame wisped away into nothing. Zagref fell to his knees. His eyes looked totally white. His frame fell to the floor with a hard thump. Charla ran towards Alestor, her eyes streaming with tears.

"Alestor! You did it! You beat him!" She screamed.

"With your help." He replied with a smile, giving her a quick kiss. But his smile quickly faded.

"I'm not finished yet."

Alestor slowly approached the lifeless Zagref, only to find that he was alive. He was breathing...but they were hard, forced breaths, and his wheezing only made Alestor more agitated.

"Quiet down, you piece of shit!" he yelled. Charla was very surprised to hear him say something like that. But then she looked at his face. Alestor had that ruthless expression on it again. He migrated to Zagref's back.

"You haven't even begun to feel the pain Charla's felt!" he yelled. Zagref felt his own tail being put to the side. He quickly raised his head, only to have it painfully shoved back down against the rocky soil below them.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Zagref asked in panic.

"Showing you what it feels like to be taken by force!"

He felt the crown of Alestor's cock touch the entrance to his tight hole.

"No! You can't! Please!"

"Shut up. And take it like the monster you are."

Alestor pushed his member slowly and forcefully into his enemy's soft anus. Zagref roared in pain. Alestor's cock was splitting him open. He squirmed in agony as Alestor drove himself deep into him.

"No!...NO!...S-STOP!...YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE!...I DON'T DESERVE THIS!...NOOOO!"

Alestor was still shoving, moaning in partial pleasure, pleasure that was only a millionth of what Charla gave him. His cock was being resisted every step of the way, only compelling him to push harder. Zagref screamed in horror, squirming on the ground like a trapped mouse. Alestor's cock was just too large. Blood started to drip from the wound.

"STOP IT!"

Charla had screamed at the top of her lungs. Alestor stopped where he was. Zagref was still groaning from the pain of Alestor's huge shaft. Charla face shown that she was scared; the kind of scared she was when she first encountered Zagref. She spoke, more tears running down her face.

"Alestor...it hurts me to see you like this. The expression on your face was horrible; not like the kind expression that I enjoyed looking at so much. Please stop."

Alestor couldn't believe it. This beast was responsible for so many things, including hurting her. He deserved this punishment.

"Charla, I don't think...-"

"Listen to me..." She interrupted. "Ever since I met you, I've known you as one of the kindest people I've ever met. I've learned so many things from you, including compassion. I think you, more than anybody else I've met, would understand why I am doing this. Let him be. And if he decides to cause anymore trouble, at least he knows now that there is someone in the world to keep him in line. So please, no more."

Those final words from Charla seemed to drive all the anger away from Alestor. He knew that she was right. In for what felt like an eternity, Alestor's facial muscles relaxed from their maddened state. He felt calm. He smiled. When Charla saw that smile, she knew that he was back to normal. Alestor pulled out of Zagref quickly, sending a sharp pain up Zagref's back. He resheathed himself, and started to walk back towards Charla. But after about five steps, he turned back around, and faced the wounded and penetrated Charizard behind him. Somehow, Zagref was able to lift his head off the ground.

"...I...I won't...beg for my life..." he started in low voice that almost sounded like a growl. "...If you're going to kill me, kill me."

Alestor stared down in disgust.

"You don't deserve to live." Alestor said. "Lucky for you, Charla has a heart; something that you'll never have."

He then turned around and walked away, leaving Zagref disgraced and undignified upon the rocky floor.

Alestor approached Charla.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." he said with that signature smile of his. Charla felt like crying right then and there, but she held it in, making her eyes sparkle in the nearly departed sunlight. She nodded, and together, they walked to the edge of the plateau. They each held the other's hand, and prepared to take off, ready to live a new life together.

"Not...just...yet..."

Alestor turned around just in time to meet a Fire Blast head on. Being the strongest attack from a fire pokemon, it incinerated him, causing an unbelievable surge of pain throughout his entire body. He yelled in agony. It was too much to take. His world started to darken. The ground came as a surprise to him when he fell.

"ALESTOR!" Charla screamed. She fell to her knees, and cupped Alestor head in her hand. His eyes were closed. He wasn't moving. She turned around.

Zagref was wobbling on his feet, the traces of the Fire Blast coming from his mouth. He was near the edge of the cliff, and could barely maintain his footage. He had managed to get these last words out of his mouth...

"I...t-told you...that I...w-would...ugh...get...my...r-revenge..."

He stumbled off the cliff, and after several seconds, Charla heard a horrible 'splotch' from the rocky ground below. She turned her head to face Alestor.

Alestor didn't respond. Charla buried her head into Alestor's burnt chest, crying uncontrollably, muttering things like 'Why did this have to happen?' and 'What did I do to deserve this?'. Suddenly, she felt a firm hand on the back of her head. She gasped and looked up. Alestor was looking at her, smiling. Charla started to cry again, this time in happiness. She stared into his dark hazel eyes. He tried to speak, but it wasn't that loud.

"Ch-Charla...I'm so s-sorry..."

"Don't be." She sobbed.

"No...this is..._aahhh_!...all my fault. I should have told you sooner...hanging with the wrong crowd...you see Charla...I never knew how to control my emotions...you've taught me how...b-but now...I...I d-don't think t-that...I-I'm going to m-make it..."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Charla screamed. "I don't care about your past! What you've done for me in the past day more than made up for that! You did the right thing! We belong together! You can't go! You can't..."

She started to cry even more. Alestor moved his hand to her cheek, and caressed it softly.

"It's okay...I know that you'll be happy later on. Don't let me hold you back..."

"But you're not! Let's go home! Let's be happy together!"

There was a long pause, in which Charla did nothing but cry.

"W-will you do me...one last favor?" Alestor asked.

"What is it?"

"Mate with me...one last time..."

Charla gasped. She didn't expect that.

"...Please..." Alestor pleaded. Charla looked into his sincere eyes.

"Anything for you, Alestor." She said back. She stood up, and walked over to sit on Alestor's upturned stomach. She bent down and kissed him. Their tongues revolved around each other's, driving them both to a place where their bodies didn't matter anymore. Their spirits were connected; she could feel it. Alestor became more aroused with every second. Her sweet skin emitted a small fragrance, one of honey. With the scent of her skin and this wonderful kiss coaxing him, Alestor's member slowly revealed itself from it's hiding place. Charla felt it rubbing against her back. She broke the kiss, slowly, and sat up. She then lifted herself from Alestor's belly, and slowly descended upon his smooth shaft after a deep breath.

For the second time in his life, Alestor felt the wonderful cushion of Charla's love hole, as she enveloped him completely. They both moaned together, sharing the same feelings, thoughts, and comfort as her tight sex struggled to encompass all of Alestor's huge dragon-hood. She finally managed to slide all the way down, pressing her rump against Alestor's crotch. She relaxed for a bit, getting adjusted to the feeling of the large member inside of her. It took up all the available space she had, and then some. Alestor moaned in pleasure, seeming that that was the only thing his body would let him do. Charla kissed him again. While still holding the kiss, she lifted her rear, and sat back down. The kiss was broken by her moaning, coming from the feeling of Alestor spreading her apart from the inside. She found a steady rhythm, timing her sits with Alestor's humps. Alestor was squirming beneath her, his body not being able to find the strength necessary to move.

"Oh, Charla...thank you...ohh...don't stop...such warmth...so wonderful..."

She held in her pleasurable moans to try and kiss him again. His tongue tasted sweet and zesty, like tart. Alestor broke the kiss this time, his moans increasing with Charla's speed. Her rear moved in the most wonderful fashion, curling back as she went up, and swinging back forward as descended. Alestor was revolving in a world of pleasure. He was practically yelling at the feeling. His eyes were closed, and he was going to explode. It was all just too much to take.

As if pleasure was suddenly energizing his limbs, Alestor lifted his arms and placed them on her hips. Charla was surprised by the feeling of his hands, but she knew that Alestor was capable of almost anything.

With his strong arms, he began to regulate her motion. He made her slam harder against his body. The force of his member was powerful inside of her, and she began to cry out in ecstasy. Alestor was smashing her insides, and she was enjoying every second of it. He was far beyond the cervix now; he was practically up to her stomach with the force he was using. Her muscles were squeezing him tightly, as if they were trying to bring up his seed, calling for him to cum.

Alestor was close; she could feel it. His groin was starting to gurgle, and his testicles were shriveling below her. She was close too, as it seemed that her muscles were controlling themselves now. They went faster. They were far away from this hateful planet. They were gone, to a place of seclusion and love. Their spirits were bonded in a way that they may never be separated. They were floating on a cloud of lovemaking. Charla felt so full; Alestor felt so enveloped. She cried out. Stopping was something that no one could get her to do. She would have turned down the opportunity of another lifetime just to keep this up. It felt like he was swelling inside of her, getting even bigger.

Alestor couldn't take it anymore. His member started to pulsate. Charla felt it twitch inside of her. He forced her down as hard as he could, keeping her pinned down. Charla roared as he bonded with her; she knew what was coming. Alestor felt his seed vacate his body and shoot into hers. He started to move her again. His reaming seed gun was too much to hold inside, and she ended up having an orgasm as well, as if his cum had triggered something inside her. Her muscles squeezed Alestor tightly, causing his seed to run faster. The orgasm lasted for what felt like a small eternity. Their convulsions made both Charizards cry out in sheer pleasure. Both were sweating vigorously. The heat coming off them was so strong, most of the grass around them looked wilted, and bent over.

Finally, the sensation died down as the last wave of Alestor burning seed was released into his mate. Charla, breathing hard, collapsed on top of Alestor. She had never experienced such pleasure before. Alestor was also breathing hard. They just sat there, catching their breath.

After their break, Charla sat up with Alestor still inside her. She looked into his eyes. He was looking back, smiling at her, but his eyes were halfway closed. He wasn't going to last much longer. Her eyes started to water. She didn't want him to go. Alestor spoke as softly as he could.

"Charla...please take care of my child...and...tell him...I love him very much..."

Charla was worried: she wasn't even sure that the baby would be his. _Zagref._..

"Alestor...what if...what if the child isn't yours?" she sobbed.

"I know that it will be mine. Don't worry about that."

Charla smiled. She knew that Alestor's child would become her son. There was no doubt about it.

"Charla...I love you..."

Alestor's eyes slowly closed. His heart beat slowed down. His body temperature lowered. Charla could feel it against his scales. His tail flame began to shrink. His breathing slowed and became softer. His muscles relaxed.

"Goodbye...Charla..."

His final breath was long and soft. His chest fell and stayed down. His tail flame, now the size of a candle light, extinguished into nothing.

...He was gone.

Charla cried as if crying was the only way to keep herself alive. Her wet tears splashed across Alestor's toned chest. She lifted her head, and looked at Alestor's emotionless face, and then looked at their surroundings. It was dark out. She stood up, sliding herself off of Alestor's softening member. She looked out onto the horizon, and then at Alestor again. She knew what she had to do. She gathered the limp form of Alestor in her arms, and flew off the cliff. He was very heavy, but she didn't quit. She flew him all the way back to the sacred spring he took her to, even though it was a ten minute flight. She landed hard, stumbling at the extreme weight of her lover, but she quickly regained her footage, and set him at the edge of the lake.

She then flew high into the air, and paused. She didn't know if she could do it. But still...she had to try. She cocked back her head, and fired her flamethrower at the lake. It hit the surface of the glistening waters, and to her amazement, it started to boil. She never thought that her heart was pure enough to do this...meeting Alestor must have changed that. She landed beside Alestor's motionless body, and picked him up once more in her arms. She walked out into the middle of the boiling lake, which was surprisingly shallow; it only went up to her chest. She set Alestor on top of the water, so that he would float on it. She then took his tail, and lifted it near her mouth. She blew a small wisp of fire on it, causing it to crackle and burn as if he were alive. She set his tail on his stomach, so that the water wouldn't put it out. She knew that several attempts at this had been made to try and bring Charizard back to life, all of which had failed, but she didn't care. She took his arms and crossed his fingers across his chest. She just stood there, staring at him for a measure of time that didn't matter to her.

She started to cry again. She would never forget him. He was too much too forget. She bent down, and whispered in his ear...

"Alestor...I...I love you."

She kissed him on the forehead one final time. She then turned around, and took off into the air, leaving her only love behind her. She flew away, her tears streaming away into the warm winds.

* * *

About a month later, Charla bore an egg. The Charmander that hatched from the egg was very small. She picked it up and nurtured it in her arms. She noticed that it was a boy, and decided to name it Ronac. He stared at her with big, dark hazel eyes. His teeth were strong and refined. His tail flame jumped with the joy of life. Charla's eyes filled with tears. This was the son Alestor. She cradled him tightly, and the very first thing she said to him: "Ronac, your father loves you."

* * *

A year had past. Ronac was now a Charmeleon, and he had many friends. He could carry much more than his peers and enjoyed playing games with them. He always did what his mother told him to and never mentioned his late father to her, albeit he missed him as much as she did despite the fact he never met him. He had a passion for training and had to be told to stay away from trainers constantly. He had a short temper and had gotten into many fights, but in the end, he always made up with his opponent. All in all, he was a boy that Charla loved having.

On one ordinary day, he and his friends were playing flamethrower tag. Charla had found a seat on a nearby log stump. She watched as Ronac ran down a nearby slope, playing and enjoying his life.

_Just like your father,_ she thought.

Suddenly, Charla felt a warm fire near her back. It was very hot. She heard very soft breathing. Her nose nestled on the scent of familiar spices. A large tail with a very large flame on the end appeared in the corner of her eye. She then felt a large, strong claw fall on her shoulder. It felt so familiar, but...it couldn't be...

"I told you...faith has stronger power than you think."

Charla gasped and turned around:

"A...Alestor?"

**To Be Continued?**

Editor's Note: I will attempt to upload every chapter weekly in order to take the time and look through each chapter carefully. Keep in mind, Charkonian never completed this story. There is, however, an unpublished chapter that some people obtained when Charkonian offer Charizard's Tale and his other stories up for download.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of Alestor

Charkonian's _A Charizard's Tale_

**Chapter II: The Return of Alestor**

Charla was stunned. It was impossible. Alestor was standing behind her as if he had never died. She blinked a couple of times, her eyes wide with disbelief. She stood up and turned to face him.

His tail flame was burning brightly. He was breathing softly. His chest emitted a faint beating sound: it was his heart, joyous and thriving. He stood tall over Charla, staring at her with a look of compassion. Charla was spellbound beyond reason; so many emotions were flying through her head at once. He was dead...wasn't he? This had to be her imagination. Her longing for him must have driven her crazy. He couldn't be real.

Suddenly, he ran up and embraced her, holding her close to his body. His familiar strong arms took her in completely, and then she knew: it was Alestor. She finally accepted it. She didn't care how it happened, or what force of nature brought him back. All that mattered was that he was here. She returned his hug. Her body was comforted by his heat, a heat she had missed so very much. The scent of his strong spices whisked up her nose. His embrace was so protective, so secure. It was as if she could have lost her soul, and those arms of his would somehow pull it back. She started crying, and he held her even tighter. He licked her neck. She smiled, tears falling from her eyes as she shut them.

"I missed you...so much" she sobbed.

He smiled over her back. "I know."

Alestor lifted his head from her shoulder and kissed her. His tongue wrapped around hers and pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it. She enjoyed this...a lot. In fact, it made her shudder between his arms. Alestor felt this in his grasp and quickly became aroused. His cock started to slip from its tan-colored sheath, beating with a burning lust that only she could quench. She laid her claws over his chest, lying into him, feeling that phallus beat against her. The kiss lasted forever. Charla's own excitement rose as his now rock-solid cock started leaking. She moved in ways that extricated more of his hot precum onto her, making him growl appreciatively. They could never be separated from this kiss.

_"Get away from my mother!"_

They broke the kiss immediately, and gasped as they looked to Alestor's left, still not letting go of each other. Ronac, Charla's son and a Charmeleon that wasn't to be fooled around with, stood in front of his friends, infuriated. Alestor and Charla no doubt felt embarrassed. Some of the children were giggling. Alestor stealthily resheathed himself so nobody would notice.

"You heard me! I said get away!" Ronac yelled. His voice was relatively high, but still intimidating to some of the young Charmeleons behind him.

Alestor looked at his mate, and bent his head down to her ear. "Charla," he whispered, "is this my..."

She smiled and nodded. Alestor smiled back.

"Do you mind if I test him?" he whispered.

"No. But be careful. He has a bad temper." Charla warned.

The two finally broke the loving embrace between them, but Alestor still kept one hand firmly wrapped around Charla's waist. He stared at Ronac. The young Charmeleon was becoming increasingly angry. His tail flame quickly grew in size. All the children gasped and ran behind a tree. They knew that that size was a sign for battle. The girls looked frightened, and one of them started whimpering in fear. But the boys looked impressed, for they didn't know many Charmeleon who would stand up to a fully-grown Charizard, especially one that they have never seen before.

"This is your last chance! Get away from my mother!" Ronac screamed. Charla got a little worried about what might happen. Alestor simply grinned back. Ronac took that smile as a 'no'. He bent his head back, and launched a flamethrower from it, directly at Alestor. The children cringed as they saw the bright orange fire being released from his mouth. It was relatively small, but still quite large for a Charmeleon his age. Alestor let go of Charla and walked toward the incoming flamethrower. Then, with a single claw, he swiped away the flame into nothing.

Ronac gulped and slowly started to back away, but he soon regained his courage and glared back with anger. All the children looked horrified.

"That's some flamethrower you've got there." Alestor said with a smirk, rubbing his claw with the other. "In fact, it was much stronger than I thought it was going to be. My hand still stings a bit. At least I don't have to teach you about fighting back."

Ronac eased up a bit, confused by what he just said.

Charla finally stepped forward and spoke gently: "Ronac, I would like for you to meet somebody."

Ronac gazed at her face as she gestured over to Alestor. He then met Alestor's eyes. They stared at each other with dark hazel-colored irises. Alestor stepped closer to Ronac, who surprisingly did not move. Alestor knelt down. The children slowly edged from the back of the tree they were behind.

After a brief moment, Alestor smiled. "Ronac," he said softly, "I'm your father."

Ronac's angry expression started to fade.

"My...m-my father?" he stuttered with an air of uncertainty.

Alestor nodded. Ronac just stood there as Alestor suddenly opened his arms wide in an invitation to hug him. Ronac did not move. Alestor kept smiling. Ronac's tail flame reduced back to normal. His eyes looked watery, like he was going to burst into tears. He shook his head.

"You're lying..." he whimpered. "Mom...Mom said that Dad was gone..."

Alestor still didn't say anything, his smile still spread over his face. His arms were still out wide. Ronac looked back to his mother. She smiled at him also, nodding her head.

It wasn't a lie.

Ronac shut his eyes, clenching his fists together as a tear ran down his cheek. He began to move. What started as a walk broke into a run, and he lunged himself into his father's chest. Alestor closed his arms around the crying child, securing one hand over the back of Ronac's head. Ronac couldn't believe it. This super-strong Charizard that came out of nowhere claimed to be his father, and he believed him. Ronac was sobbing uncontrollably. All the children standing by the tree were utterly shocked. To them, Ronac was the strong and outgoing type of their group. They had never seen him cry before, not even in a fight, and he had been in _plenty_ of those. But they all knew that his father was absent in his life.

"Ronac...I'm so sorry." Alestor breathed, restraining from crying himself. "I will never leave you again. I promise."

Alestor's grip on Ronac tightened. Ronac now knew what it felt like to have a father, as if his future unfolded right before his eyes: now he had a grown Charizard to converse with, talk to about everything, teach him how to become an adult. His father's strong arms seemed to hold him in a way that kept all fear away from him. He wanted this hug to last forever, as did Alestor. But they both soon realized that they had things to do. Alestor quickly broke the embrace, and held Ronac on his shoulders at arms distance, using a claw to rub the top of his head.

"Now go on." Alestor commanded, nudging his chin toward Ronac's friends. "Get out of here. I'll be seeing you later."

Ronac grinned softly. For the first time, Alestor knew what his son looked like when he was happy.

"Okay." Ronac replied, and after wiping his eyes, he ran off with his friends down the same slope they came up from.

Alestor watched until they were out of sight. He made certain they were gone for good, their scent faint and at a good distance. Once the coast was cleared, he quickly looked at Charla, and she returned his look. They both knew what the other wanted. Alestor walked over to her, slowly, grinning just a bit. When he was close enough, he gave her a long lick across her muzzle, which she returned after a small giggle of delight. She then took his hand and guided him through the woods.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Someplace safe." She replied, a lusty twinkle showing in her eyes. "We can't risk the kids finding us again. Not this time..."

"But what about Ronac?"

"He knows how to get home. Just follow me."

They cut a jagged path through the dense jungle. There were several Caterpies and Weedles cascading down the trees, but Charla paid no mind to them. They ducked under branches and leapt over roots, until they came across a large stone cave carved into a steep cliff.

"This way," Charla nudged him, seductively.

Suddenly, some leaves rustled behind them.

Alestor stopped in his tracks and whipped his head behind him. Charla noticed as soon as she felt resistance to her impatient tug.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"Charla...did you hear something?"

"...No. Why?"

"I heard the leaves move behind us."

"You did? I didn't hear anything."

"It was very faint, but still…someone could be following us. Maybe I should go check..."

He slowly approached the source of the noise, but Charla yanked his hand, stopping him. He looked at her to see her brows furrowed and a look of irritation in her eyes.

"Come on, Alestor...we made sure no one was following us, remember? It was probably just a couple of Weedles or something. Just relax. Nothing's there."

Alestor let out a nervous sigh and chuckled. She was right. He needed to relax and focus on catching up on lost time. And the best way to start was with his mate. He turned back around and walked with Charla to the entrance of the cave. It was very dark inside, almost pitch black. Nevertheless, Charla yanked his arm, and pulled him deep inside.

Their tails dimly lighting the small space, Alestor cuddled against his mate as she lied back onto her wings, kissing her deeply with both his arms at her sides and holding him up. She looked up at him as he relinquished the kiss, her eyes burning with desire just as his were a few moments ago. He quickly slipped a finger inside of her, causing her to yelp a bit, her juices flowing freely. Alestor growled in pleasure.

"Are you sure now is the best time?" he moaned, delving for another kiss. She accepts it, soon holding his neck down with her arms.

"Now is the only time..." she moans back, feeling his hard-on slip past its shielding. She moaned as he planted it at the entrance to her leaking clit, feeling her neck getting relished by his licking. Charla closed her eyes, ready for him.

* * *

It was about a minute before two Charmeleons emerged from the bushes close to the cave, sighing very loudly in relief. They painfully removed their hands from their hot tailflames, which were now glowing very brightly; so bright, Alestor would have spotted them if they hadn't covered them.

_"Ouch!...Hot, hot, hot!"_ one of them yelled. "Man, I told you this was a bad idea!"

He looked at his hands, which were slightly scorched by his own fire.

"We got away with it, didn't we?" the other one whispered. He blew on his own hands, shaking them around to cool them off. "And quiet down would you! We don't want to get caught! Especially not by…"

"AHA! I KNEW YOU WERE HERE!" Ronac yelled as he sprung up from another brush right behind them, his claw pointing right at their astonished faces. One of them rushed over to him, gritting his teeth.

_"SHUT UP! Shut the fuck up!"_ the Charmeleon squeaked. The one next to Ronac yanked him down into the bushes. They all stood there crouching, being absolutely still and quiet for a long period of time. When they had felt nothing and no one was around, they stood up again. Ronac dusted himself off and picked out a thorn that had stabbed him in the leg.

"Are you _crazy_?!" the Charmeleon nearest Ronac whispered. "If you yell like that again, you'll get us all in trouble!"

"You two are always in trouble!" Ronac whispered harshly back. "I wasn't the one who followed my Mom and Dad, did I? It was you two! You made me follow you!"

"I told you somebody was following us!" the Charmeleon whispered to his friend. "But you didn't listen! It was just _'a couple of Weedles'_!"

"Alright, let's just drop it!" Ronac said quickly, cutting them off. "Zen! Cranith! We've got to get out of here right now!"

The two Charmeleons looked at each other and then at Ronac again. Zen and Cranith were both the same height but just a little taller than Ronac. The three of them hung out together all the time and were considered the oddballs in their little group. They had many of the same interests and both played a lot. Zen was the most playful and often got himself into trouble that he didn't even need himself to be in. He was a practical jokester and caused several accidents unintentionally due to his own antics, all of which he laughed at.

Cranith, knowing how reckless Zen can be, followed his best friend around so that he wouldn't leave him alone by himself and prevent some of his jokes going out of control. But usually, whenever he had free time and not 'babysitting' Zen, Cranith crammed himself in his human books at home, reading things like _An Old Horn's Tale, The Guild and the Guilty, _and_ The Advanced Concepts of Pokemon Anatomy_. In fact, he was the only Charmeleon, if at all the only Pokemon in the forest, who could read and understand the human language. How he acquired this knowledge was a complete mystery, nor was it known how he acquired these books. For when he was questioned, Cranith always found a way not to answer the question.

Being about a month older than Ronac, he was very mature for his age. He was the brains of the group and developed a distinctive way of talking. One day, he mentioned something about 'sheaths'. Ronac had no idea what that was and asked him. Cranith laughed in his face and pointed to his _Advanced Concepts of Pokemon Anatomy_ book.

"Look up any male in this book, and you'll find out." he said. "And remember, you didn't hear this from me."

But Ronac could never get Cranith to lend him his copy nor explain the concept to him, so he resorted to asking his mom...but that was another story.

"Lets go!" Ronac yelled.

"Yeah, let's go!" yelled a voice from behind him. Ronac turned around in surprise.

"Khan?! You too?!" Ronac yelled in a loud whisper as his eyes laid on the form of his closest friend, a Charmeleon who had just emerged from a bush behind Ronac. The newest addition to this outside gathering grinned a little as he saw Ronac step back a bit from his entrance, his mouth agape in sheer confoundment. "What? Something on my face?" Khan says jokingly.

Khan was a little taller than Zen and Canith, and was considered the cool head of the group. He knew what to do just at the right times and saved their tails many a time in the past. He was calm, collected, and didn't let pressure wear him down. He was also Ronac's closest and most treasured friend. They were only born just a few days apart, with Khan being the eldest. And as if it was fate itself, Khan's mother was Charla's, Ronac's mother, childhood friend. They grew up together from Charmander to Charmeleon to Charizard, and were always there for one another.

"Why are you here?!" Ronac quipped, trying to be careful l not to speak too loudly.

"I saw you sneaking through the woods, so I followed you," Khan simply replied, raising his brow. "Why are _you_ over here?"

"I was following _them!_" Ronac harshly whispered as he pointed to Zen and Cranith.

"You didn't _have_ to follow us, you know!" Zen whispered back.

"JUST FORGET IT!" Ronac screamed through gritted teeth. "We've got to get out of here! All of us! NOW!"

Suddenly, a large orange light glowed from inside the cave, followed by what sounded like Alestor's moaning. All four of them turned their heads toward the light.

"Come on!" Ronac gestured as he turned to start to lead the way back. But he soon found out that he wasn't being followed, and when he turned back around, he saw all three of his friends at the entrance to the cave. He quickly went after them.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" Ronac urged.

_"BE QUIET!"_ said all three of them in unison.

Defeated, Ronac groaned and put his head between Khan's and Cranith's shoulders, and peered inside the cave. The cave wasn't too deep, only five meters deep, as shown by the light coming from Alestor's and Charla's intertwined tails. The ceiling of the cave was high enough for any normal size Charizard to casually walk in. The source of the orange light came from Alestor's mouth as he blasted small puffs of fire. Ronac focused his eyes on his parents. He didn't exactly understand what he saw.

Alestor was mounting Charla while standing up, her back still on the stony floor. His thrusting was powerful, emitting moans and delicate growls from Charla. The first thought that crossed Ronac's mind was that he was hurting his Mom. But she was smiling...a lot. It looked like she was enjoying herself. But...what was she doing? Ronac looked back at his friends. Only Zen looked as clueless as he did.

"What are they doing?" Ronac asked. Khan and Cranith giggled.

"Something that my mom says I can't do until I turn five." Khan said through his soft giggles. Ronac looked even more confused. Khan was barely even five months old. What in the world was in store within five years?

"It's called mating." Cranith said with a mischievous grin, continuing as he could tell Ronac had no idea what the word meant: "It's what produces eggs that babies hatch from. You see, when an adult male and an adult female within the same specie of Pokemon love each other very much, they do this. Usually, it happens in private, because it involves the...how do you say..._private parts."_

Ronac's eyes widen with curiosity. He understood now, somewhat. His father was reaming the very thing he used to go to the bathroom everyday into his mother, and somehow, that was making her feel good. No, wonderful. But how was he doing that? Usually, Ronac's private was flimsy and bendable.

"How?" Ronac asked with fervor, despite his increasing embarrassment. "My..._private parts_...is always soft. How could something so soft fit into her like that?"

"It's private _part, _not private _parts_. You only have one, Ronac," Cranith plainly said, causing Zen and Khan to chuckle. Ronac felt embarrassed, but Cranith continued: "It's because he was stimulated into an erection. When something touches a male's private part, it makes the male feel really good, and it becomes hard and stiff, getting him ready for this type of activity."

Ronac's constant questioning made Cranith feel a bit more clinical than he usually did. Ronac, a bit more curious than usual, decided to try a little experiment. Without anyone noticing, he took one of his claws and stuck it inside of his own sheath, one that he never knew he had. He started to rub the head of his soft member. It felt really good to him. Actually, it felt so good that his member slowly started to expand. Soon it was long enough to pop out of his small slit. Ronac panicked. He tried to cover the expanding flesh with his claws, but it only stimulated him more.

It was then that he noticed both Cranith and Khan had the same problem. Soon enough, they all noticed each other. They stared at each other with embarrassed looks until Zen started to burst out laughing at them, whipping around not even bothering to conceal his erection. All three of the bulging Charmeleons shot angry looks at him, and he quickly shut his mouth. They looked back into the cave, hoping Ronac's parents didn't hear them. Thankfully, they didn't.

Alestor was starting to move faster, taking his mate with all the force he had. His grunts were loud and desperate. His claws were gripping harder.

"Why is he going so fast?" Ronac asked, still covering his legs.

"That's because he's about to _cum,_" snickered Khan with a large grin on his face.

"What does that mean?"

"You know when you use the bathroom, a yellow liquid comes out?" Cranith stated. "Well, when the male enjoys himself enough, the yellow liquid turns white and sticky, and he shoots it inside of her. This is the best part of mating. It's called an _orgasm_."

Ronac's mind was blown. He had learned so much from watching his parents (and listening to Cranith's big brain). The whole idea of leaving had long left his mind. He peered around the corner once more, careful to stay out of sight.

Alestor was panting hard, a few of his breaths releasing more flares of bright heat. His groin was smashing against Charla's underside, causing her moans to increase in both volume and duration. She could barely take him any longer. Her sweet juices lubricating him, he went faster and harder. Charla roared. Her head bent back on the floor, and fired a huge flamethrower out the cave. All four children jumped out the way and held their mouths. Each one felt like screaming. They peered back inside.

"You see? You're mom just had hers. That's why she feels so good," Khan explained. And it was true. Charla's facial expression was everything but painful.

She felt her body tighten around Alestor's cock, echoes of pleasure vibrating through her entirety. Alestor felt like he was being squeezed to the breaking point as her muscles contracted to envelop his juicy rod inside her. He let out an earth-shattering roar of his own, again scaring the children outside. His cock twitched and danced inside her, and finally released a wave of his seed into her chambers. Charla felt the warm fluid cruise inside her, letting out a long moan as she was filled. Alestor's body shook with ecstasy as his body was rocked by a feeling he hadn't felt in ages. His grip on her knees was upped in force, and he pushed as hard as he could against her, making sure that everything would extricate from his shooting member.

He finally ended the pushing and collapsed on the floor next to Charla, a little sweat dripping from him. She rolled over, and put her arms over his upturned stomach, making his loose shaft throb with excitement as it lied on his belly. She slowly closed her eyes. But Alestor, sensing someone else's presence, looked up without moving. The end of the cave was visible, and on the wall's edges, the black silhouettes of all four Charmeleons' heads stood looking inside, one of them looking very familiar.

"Charla," Alestor chuckled quietly. "Don't look now, but I think we have company..."

Charla's eyes shot wide open.

"Th-the children?!" she whispered.

Alestor nodded. She started to get up, but the larger Charizard quickly forced her back down.

"No." he said, still smiling. "I think that they will leave on their own. And besides, don't you think that they learned something from watching us? The best way to teach is by example. And this way, we don't have to bore Ronac with petty little conversations."

Charla grimaced. "But we shouldn't be exposing them to this at such a young age...are you sure about that?"

"Oh, don't worry. They won't be seeing us again. If they don't leave, I'll make them." he replied, grinning a bit.

Although Ronac's interest in what was happening was at an all-time high, he knew that he wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place. The idea of leaving returned, slowing filling his head like a slap in the face. He took his head from around the corner and looked at his friends. They weren't paying attention.

"Guys, I really think we should leave. For real this time," Ronac insisted.

"This again? Get over it, Ronac!" Zen moaned. "We're not leaving! Not yet, at least. You're the only one here who wants to go like a chicken!"

Khan lowered his head before taking a look at Ronac himself. But before Ronac could protest further, Zen started to tip-toe closer to Ronac's parents.

"Maybe if we sneak inside, we'll get a better view..."

"No, Zen! "Ronac said as he stepped in the center of the cave entrance, holding out his arms and barring his path.

"Ronac, what are you doing?!" Zen yelled, not keeping his voice lowered this time. "You'll get caught, and then-"

"I don't care!" Ronac interrupted. His frame was easily noticeable in the pathway of the cave. Charla was surprised to see him there.

"I won't let you go in!" he continued defiantly. "They finished. What more do you want? Do _you_ want to be looked at if you were mating?"

Ronac stared down at Zen. The slightly older Charmeleon didn't say anything.

"These are my parents, for crying out loud. My mother and father deserve the same amount of privacy that any other person would get! I won't let you interfere with that! I don't care if they see me or hear me right now, as long as I know that I'm doing the right thing by protecting their alone time. So leave. And know that I will fight you if you try to get through..."

Ronac's tail flame grew to a large size at a rapid pace. Charla was taken aback. Of course she knew that Ronac wasn't afraid to stand up to people, but he had never done this to any of his friends. Zen backed off, mumbling and looking infuriated. But it wasn't long before he stood his ground, which was only a few feet from Ronac, and increased his tail flame's size also, hoping to intimidate the younger Charmeleon. Ronac did not move. The two friends were locked in a staring contest of annoyance.

Then suddenly, Ronac felt Khan's hand fall on his shoulder. He looked back. Khan was standing behind him, frowning at Zen. How he got there so stealthily without anyone noticing was a mystery. Ronac saw his face. He didn't look angry, just upset.

"Knock it off, Zen," he firmly said. Zen was mildly surprised. Khan continued, looking back at Ronac. "Ronac's right. We overstayed our time here. Let's go."

"I'm not leaving!" Zen snarled.

"Then you're going to have to fight both of us."

Khan looked serious, yet compassionate at the same time. Ronac smiled at him, and he smiled back. Khan also increased his tailflame size and spread his arms. Zen was now quite worried; a confrontation with either of them alone was bad enough, but both of them together was just a little too much for him to handle.

"Cranith...help me out here!" He begged as he turned around. But Cranith was nowhere in sight.

"Cr-Cranith? Where are you? Hey, Cranith!"

Zen turned back around to face his friends but found Cranith walking right up next to Khan and Ronac. The book smart Charmeleon turned to face Zen, catching an unexpected look of solemn regret on his face.

"Cranith...what...what are you doing?" Zen asked.

"What's right," he coolly replied. "Don't get us wrong, Zen, we're standing up to you for your own good. Your actions are not deemed to be anything remotely malevolent. There is a chemical reaction within us when we encounter enticing activity such as mating that all Pokemon go through. Humans call it libido, but the other term they also use, rather colloquially: _horny_. And you, my dear friend, are rather _horny _to fight us to see more_. _And if I'm not mistaken, now you're the only one with _that_ certain type of opinion." Cranith also gathered his energy and enlarged his tailflame, spreading his arms along with Ronac and Khan. "Now you're going to have to go through all three of us if you want to go ahead."

Zen looked angrier than he had in his entire life, baring his teeth. His claws were rolled up to fists, shaking with rage. But after a long pause, Zen let out a long sigh, looking down at the ground with a sad look on his face. His tailflame reduced in size.

"Geez, you know I couldn't do that...you guys are my friends...I could never fight you. I guess, Cranith was right. I may have been…_horny_. But I just wanted to see more," he said calmy. "Sorry, Ronac."

Ronac, Khan, and Cranith all eased up and reduced heir tailflames, and lowered their arms. Ronac walked over to Zen, patting him on his shoulder.

"C'mon...let's go home." Ronac said softly, smiling. Zen lifted his head and smiled back. Khan and Cranith approached from the sides, and not too long after, all four of them wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders, starting to walk back through the forest.

Charla was amazed. Never in her life had she seen such friendship resolve a conflict that swiftly. Alestor was right. And to think, he knew his son that well only after seeing him for a few minutes.

"How did you know he was going to leave?" Charla inquired softly.

"It's a father-son bond, Charla. Don't worry about it." He replied. "Now, where were we? Hmm...I think I remember..."

Alestor lifted his foot high off the ground. Charla could see a small sliver of his throbbing member between his legs before he slammed his foot back down onto the ground as hard as he could. The vibrations produced were easy to mistake for an earthquake. The whole cave was rumbling for a period of time, during which Charla had resumed a rather tight hold on Alestor, scared a little bit out of her wits. After a few seconds of this rumbling, however, the entrance to the cave was barricaded to the brim by an avalanche of rocks from the ceiling. The shaking died down. Charla let go of her mate, and stared at the solid wall of granite close to them. Then she stared at Alestor, who was smiling at her.

"You…you…" she started as she playfully hit him on his chest, "Could you have at least warned me before you go to do something like that. I lost you once and I don't plan on losing you again. In fact," she pasued as she roared, "_you almost killed us both!"_

Alestor buried his face next to her neck, laughing. "Charla, I measured it out. There was no way the ceiling could have incaved on us. Trust me, with you in my arms, nothing is going to hurt you."

"Is there no limit to what you can do?" she sighed happily, a bit out of breath. Alestor raised his head back up, gazing at her as he grinned.

"Around you, no."

* * *

Outside, all four Charmeleons looked back at the closed off entrance, their rumps all on the floor having fallen over from the mini-earthquake Alestor caused. It was blocked off.

Zen stood up, dusting himself off. "Man, they really don't want us to see them again, do they?" he laughed. They heard more muffled moaning noises coming from inside the cave.

After a short pause, Khan snickered. He turned around, walked up to the entrance, and touched a boulder. "You think they'll be fine?"

Ronac stood there thinking, scratching his head. "If my dad caused it, they sure can get out of it. C'mon guys, let's keep moving." Ronac urged. They all nodded in agreement and continued on their way.

* * *

Back inside, Charla was collapsed on top of Alestor, panting hard for the second time in one day. She lied on his belly, feeling her insides squirm with the presence of his warm seed. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he lied heaving below her, all eleven inches of his firm cock still jammed inside her. He soon collected himself, though, and gave her another lick on the neck. She smiled.

"We've...got to try...not...to do this...so often..." Alestor panted. "Otherwise...we'll have more children...than we can count!"

Charla moaned at the large shaft inside her, spreading her walls apart. She didn't care about that at the moment...just being with the love of her life she thought was lost forever was good enough for her. The somber light of their tails, a little low form their excessive fatigue, were lighting up the cave with a dull glow. Charla felt his arm fall onto her back as she hugged him a bit tighter.

"So tell me..." Charla started. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Come back from the dead."

Alestor closed his eyes as he went into a flashback.

"From the dead? It was a day I will never forget. Nothing less than a miracle," He begun softly as if he was going off into a trance. "I remember right after Zagref's fire blast hit me, I was knocked out, fatally wounded. It was your wonderful touch that brought me back to my senses. But I knew I was going to die, and I didn't want you to live alone. That's why I had you mate with me, so you could produce a child to keep you company. One last time, just to make sure. It was not long after that when I passed out."

He opened his eyes again.

"It was total darkness. No light. No sound. No emotion. But then, I noticed you. You were a solid vision in this place. I could even smell you. And then, somehow, I heard your voice...you're beautiful, beautiful voice, tainted with sorrow..."

Alestor could hear those words in his head, just as clear as he had heard them spoken that long time ago. He mouthed it, letting the sound of the words flow out weakly as if he was releasing his last breath:

_"Alestor...I love you."_

He continued, speaking normally: "I knew then that I couldn't leave you. I begged for another chance, one I knew I didn't deserve. For all the sins I have done, I begged for a second attempt to do the right thing. I believe the spirits of that sacred spring you brought me to took pity on me and granted my wish. They returned me to my own senses and I stood up. It was still pitch black, but I couldn't believe it. The spring had also repaired my scars. My tail flame burned with an unfamiliar flame, one that felt warmer and more comfortable. Instantly, I knew what you had done for me. And I couldn't repay you enough, Charla.

He kissed her neck now, grabbing her body with both of his arms instead of just one. Charla held back, the water building up in her eyes as she snuggled against his comforting warm chest, deep in thought and entranced by his story.

"It was soon after that I had heard another voice, although I wasn't sure where it came from. It spoke to me, booming loud as if it was in my head: _'Alestor, faith in the one you desire is strong. It is this belief that has granted you a second chance. Now go. Chase after her and never let her flee from your sight. Follow your heart for it will guide you back safely, and once there, your life shall be fully restored.'_

"I didn't care who or what said it, but I did what I was told and followed my heart. I couldn't see it, feel it, or hear it. It was just...there. Like I was in a cave looking for the light to the entrance. I don't know how long it took me, but I finally picked up on your beautiful scent. That's when I knew I was on the right path."

Alestor was once again lost in his memories, his eyes closed shut yet another time.

"I followed it, followed it, and followed it. I felt like giving up but knew I couldn't. For your sake I had to continue. So I followed the path for about a year and a half, never tiring, never stopping...and then...I saw you. Beautiful as ever. And like waking up from a dream, all the darkness vanished and the light, the forest, the air….you, everything came back into focus. I thanked the higher power that allowed me to find you, and literally started weeping in joy. I had found you, my love.

Charla busted out crying, right as he said 'my love'.

"And now, I will tell you the same thing I told Ronac..." He started as he gripped her in their embrace. His body felt good next to the cold stone floor. She sniffed, holding as tight onto him as she could as he whispered in her ear.

"Charla...I will never leave you again. I promise."

* * *

As the weeks past, Alestor slowly started to get used to his new life as a father. He played a lot with Ronac and always managed to have some quality time with Charla. He never felt more happier in his life. Alestor knew that he achieved the happy life he wanted, and with a family like his, that would never change.

Charla had soon birthed another egg, and the Charmander that emerged a month later was named Kigor. It was another male, but it had dark green eyes like Charla's, the only difference between him and Ronac. Ronac was very happy with his new baby brother and took time to care for him.

But after all he had seen from his parents, something was still on his mind. He knew that he would never be at rest if he didn't find out. But now he knew that he had a father to ask, so after building up some courage, he walked over to his father, who was in the forest gathering food, and tapped him on the back. After he had gotten his attention, Ronac breathed deeply, and asked him:

"Dad, what's a sheath?"

**Editor's Note: **So I went back and finished my edits for Chapter 2. Was busy this week, so I only got halfway done. But I went back and finished cleaning up. I do hope you enjoy the progress of this story. Will try to get a head start with Chapter 3.

Just a brief note on what I fixed: I proofread, worked on the grammar (I'm not the best, but hey), added some lines such as clarification of details and elaboration of dialogue. All in all, in terms of story and structure, this is how Charkonian intended the chapter to unfold. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Also to note, I'm still working on cleaning up Chapter 1. Early on, Charkonian liked his sex scenes, so getting through that and making the whole thing work is a bit taxing. Later on, for those who stick around, you will see his focus change from sex into drama.


	3. Chapter 3: Ronac's Destiny

**Editor's Note:** Just wanted to let you guys see the process I go through with editing. This is the unabridged text as I have it. For Chatper III, I will let you guys read the raw material before I go in and clean it up. Hope you enjoy and ask any questions!

A Charizard's Tale

**Chatper III: Ronac's Destiny**

It has been exactly one year since we've last seen Alestor and his family, in which time many things have come to pass.

Alestor, having proved himself worthy enough by saving seven children from a landslide, has been recruited into a group known as the Blazers, a nomadic troupe of Charizards who seek to protect the valley and its denizens from unfortunate happenings. He has also devoted his life to the protection of the sacred spring near Charizard Valley, and can be seen there at least once every day.

Charla, on the other hand, has been living peacefully with her family, and has helped Alestor fend away few intruders in her spare time. However, after the first couple of times giving her help, she decided it was best not to try. Now she spends most of her time just gathering food and playing with the children, but always seems to find time for a nice hot spring bath every once in a while.

Kigor, Ronac's younger brother, has matured quite a bit, and had evolved into a Charmeleon at about seven months. He's somewhat of a shadow to Ronac, following him everywhere he goes. He admires Ronac, and although he's much smaller, he plays with Ronac and his friends, who sometimes mention him as a pest, and play a few pranks on him to try and get him to leave them alone, all of which Ronac got very upset at. Still, he kept on following them, and they have come to think of him as a mascot, being scatterbrained at times, and never seeming to care what they did or thought of him.

And Ronac? Well...

The faint sound of a blunt hit echoed throughout the sandy environment as Ronac's face was collided into by the skullbash of his Wartortle advesary. He flew off his feet, landing hard and painfully, regardless of the fact that they were on a beach. His nose soon began to bleed, and his head was rocking with pain as he held it, sitting up. After his eyes had regained focus, he looked up to the Wartortle, and set sight upon him as he stood up proudly, poking his chest out and crossing his arms, laughing at the downed Charmeleon. Ronac hated that laugh.

He ignored the taunting, and as he slowly got up to his feet again, he started to reconsider even continuing this fight. He knew that he was at a disadvantage, and on top of that he could barely see straight anymore, but he wasn't going to let that be an excuse for chickening out. He winced at the extreme headache he was experiencing, his eyes nearly shutting themselves completely as a wave of pain shot through his skull.

"What's the matter?" the Wartortle taunted in a childish tone common to males of his age.

"Something in your eye?"

"Shut up." Ronac said simply as he raised his fists.

"Don't get mad at me; you're the one who wanted to battle. I'm just proving the obvious supremacy that water pokemon have over fire types."

That last comment made Ronac's blood boil. He knew that there have been many battles where fire pokemon had won over water pokemon. There was no way he could let this snobby loser win now. And as he thought this, the perfect idea to prevent that from happening had struck him quite laudably.

"For such a ëSupreme' water pokemon, you're Water Gun sure stinks!" Ronac yelled back at him. The Wartortle's smile faded quickly.

"Watch it!" he yelled back. "I could have finished you off any time with my Water Gun! The first time I was holding out on you! Push me too far, and that won't happen again!"

A grin spread Ronac's face. "I'll take my chances! What's the matter? Scared?"

Ronac started walking around and waving his elbows up and down, clucking with his tongue. The Wartortle was shaking with anger by now.

"Eat this!"

The Wartortle bent his head back, throwing it back forward with a large blast of water emanating from it. Ronac stopped his little charade, and launched a Flamethrower that was equally large, much to his satisfaction. The blasts collided in mid-air, suddenly raising a thick cloud of water vapor from the collision point.

The steam encircled both foes, and was practically impossible to see through, not showing even the faintest signs of dissapating anytime soon. The Wartortle began to panic. He couldn't see a thing; not even his own hand. He looked around, but it was useless; Ronac was nowhere in sight.

"What did you do?!" The water-type screamed, fumbling on his own footsteps.

"My dad taught me a lot of things..." Ronac's voice started, seeming as though it was coming from all directions at once.

"...and one thing he told me is this: fighting isn't always about strength and advantages. How you use the strength you have is very important, so it doesn't matter how much of a disadvantage you have as long as you apply yourself correctly. And I'm going to show you why, so get ready!"

The turtle-like pokemon only saw it for a split second. The deep, red color of Ronac's skin popped into his eyes out of nowhere, and he soon felt his face being smashed by a burning fist. It was unbelievably hot, and the force was tremendous. He could instantly tell that this attack was his Fire Punch attack. He fell on his back, and hit the ground hard. He got up as quickly as he could, and looked around. Nothing. He was shocked. There was no way for him to fight back. He was helpless. A searing flame came from his right. It engulfed him completely, and burned his skin in several places. He fell to the ground. What could he do? He was trapped!

"Cheater!" the wartortle yelled. "You can't do that! It's not fair!"

"If I remember correctly, you played a part in creating this steam also by shooting your water gun." Ronac's voice replied. "But don't worry. I'm sure such a ësupreme' water type can cope with a little smoke." That was it. It didn't matter if he couldn't win, but just sitting here and getting hit without doing anything was just wrong. He had to do something. He started to gather all the strength he could muster, and after several seconds, launched a water gun straight ahead of him. It ripped through the dense steam, but no impact was heard. He continued to sustain the water gun, and while doing so, twirled around in full circles. Water was being sprayed everywhere!

"Ha, ha, ha!" the wartortle thought. "There's no way he could dodge all that! At least I'll hit him with something!"

"NOT LIKELY!" a voice screamed from above. The wartortle looked up, and found out that Ronac was cascading down the sky toward him. He was soon caught by a double-handed fire punch to his face yet again, and this time, the force was twice as hard, and the burning was twice as bad. The fire went past his face, down his neck, all the way to his chest. He was being burned all over. The wartortle could have sworn that he felt a slight cracking beneath his skin. The fire quickly died down, and Ronac hopped away. The wartortle fell straight on his back. His world was one big daze, and his nose was bleeding freely. The steam started to clear. Ronac went over to him. He looked down in compassion, for he didn't mean to hurt him that badly.

"I'm sorry." Ronac said blankly. "I only hit you hard enough to dizzy you a while. You should be okay after a couple of minutes."

"How could you see me if I couldn't see you?" the wartortle asked.

"I couldn't. I had my eyes closed the whole time." The dazed water pokemon looked even more confused. "I learned from a special friend of mine that when one of your senses is shut off, the other four become more potent. Seeing as though my sense of sight was useless, I closed my eyes, and focused on your burnt scent that I had made with my first fire punch. Your burning skin contrasted greatly with the salty scent of the beach, and your heavy breathing only helped."

The wartortle sighed in stupidity.

"You know," Ronac continued. "I didn't want to hurt you...but others might. The next time you get into a battle, you might want to hold off on the comments. What you said was really upsetting, and that was the only reason that I hit you so hard."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because no one deserves to be treated unkindly. I learned that from my mother." Ronac slowly walked away. The wartortle closed his eyes, and let his head fall on the soft sand.

Ronac headed back home. He took a path through the forest, stepping over old and new leaves. His head still felt a little dizzy, and his nose was still bleeding, but he knew that he would be okay. He was very proud of himself, and he couldn't wait to tell his friends.

_"SURPRISE!"_

Ronac hopped back so fast that he had tripped up on his own feet, and fell to the ground on his rear. He looked up. All three of his friends, Zen, Cranith, and Khan, including his little brother Kigor, were smiling at him from behind four trees in front of him. Kigor looked the happiest, and went over to help Ronac off the ground. When he had gotten back up on his feet, his friends had emerged from the back of the trees, and stood in front of him, still smiling. Ronac looked agitated.

"What are you guys doing here? And why did you do that? You know I don't like surprises!" Ronac yelled.

"Congratulations, Ronac." Cranith said.

"Yeah! Who knew that you were training all this time!" Zen blurted out. "How many battles did you win?" Ronac shot a sharp look at Kigor.

"I told you not to tell them where I was!" Ronac yelled at Kigor.

"He didn't." Khan said back. "We followed you. You've been disappearing a lot lately, and well...we were getting worried about you."

"Yeah! And besides..." Kigor started. "We didn't want to miss you're victory! We saw the whole thing! That was so cool how you made that mist! Do you think dad will teach me how to do that?" Ronac couldn't believe it. His friends were spying on him. And who knows for how long.

"How long have you guys been following me?!" Ronac yelled.

"This was the only day...and why are you so uptight?" Khan asked.

"Listen. There's a very good reason why I didn't invite you guys! And I'm sorry, okay. But...I just...I can't tell you about it! Just go! Hurry!"

They all just stared at him.

"Ronac, what's going on?" Cranith asked calmly.

"...Guys...I'm so sorry..." Ronac said softly. He increased his tail flame size. They all gasped.

"I promise...I will tell you about this someday...I could never keep secrets from you...but for now...I have no choice..." He shot a flamethrower at their feet. They all hopped back to avoid it, and then looked at Ronac, with amazed faces. Ronac was in a battle ready position. He looked so sorry, but so serious at the same time.

"Go!" he yelled. His friends, still looking surprised, turned and left. Kigor stayed back a little longer. Ronac was prepared to fire another flamethrower, but then he stopped as Kigor started to speak.

"Ronac...I'm sorry..." Kigor then turned around and left as fast as he could, trying to catch up with the others. Ronac relaxed, and his tail flame shrank. He felt terrible. "It's not you're fault, Kigor." He thought. Ronac turned around. The beach was in front of him. The wartortle that was there had left already. Ronac went to sit on a nearby rock. He still couldn't keep his mind off the way he had treated his friends. He swore that he would make up for it. There was no way that he would ever do that again. But he had to keep this a secret...even from his parents.

No one could know.

"Hi, Ronac."

A beautiful voice from his right sounded through the air. He turned his head...and there she was.

An adolescent girl charmeleon was staring at him from a clearing. Ronac smiled. She slowly walked toward him, and sat on the rock beside him. She looked into his dark hazel eyes. He looked back. Her skin was a little less red than his, on a more orange type tone. Her eyes were an amazing crystal blue, and seemed to sparkle. Her arms were slim and toned; her legs were no different. She was looking very unsure; shy, almost.

"Nice to see you again, Layna." Ronac spoke softly. He started to blush.

"It's nice to see you too, Ronac." Layna spoke. Her voice made Ronac feel so comfortable.

"We don't get many chances to see each other anymore, do we?" Ronac said.

"No. And I'm very grateful to you for giving us time today. Not many people would force their friends to leave." Ronac bent his head down.

"Layna...I really don't want to have to do that again...it's tearing at me...I just can't help but think about how they feel right now..." Layna looked at him with compassionate eyes.

"I know. You really care about you're friends...and that's why I've decided...we can't meet anymore..." Ronac shot his eyes open wide.

"What do you mean?!" Ronac asked.

"I...I can't...I won't have my problems affect other people's lives. You told me that you've never kept a secret from you're friends, or even told them lies. If meeting with me is going to change that, than I'd rather not meet you..."

Ronac simply stared in amazement. He knew that Layna had lost both her parents not long ago, and without protection, she was prone to being captured, which was every pokemon's greatest fear. On top of that, she was never taught how to use her flamethrower, so she could never defend herself. That's why he picked fights every day to try and gain experience so that he could evolve into a charizard to help protect her. Ronac met her around sunset everyday to hide her around his place. In the morning, she would be okay, because trainers don't come in the day.

But she still needed help.

"Layna, this is crazy!" Ronac yelled. "You're not affecting anything! The thing with my friends...I'll...I'll fix it! We can still make this work!"

"Ronac...I really do appreciate what you've been doing for me...but...I just can't...I'll hide myself..."

"Layna!"

"Please don't try and stop me Ronac...goodbye..." She quickly grabbed Ronac on the face, and kissed him on the lips. Ronac's eyes opened in surprise, but then he quickly succumbed to the sweet taste of her mouth. Her body felt warm against his. His hand rose and planted it on her back, but then Layna hopped off the rock, and ran away. Ronac just stared at her, savoring a taste that he may never get again. It was like he had lost a part of himself. He didn't chase after her; he knew that that would only make things worse. She finally disappeared behind a downward slope. He looked down. He noticed that his sheath was bulging, and on the verge of slipping back to reveal his hidden member. Ronac hopped of the rock, and lowered his head, his eyes closed and quivering with anger and fear.

"Why didn't you stop her?!" he criticized himself. "Why didn't you do something?! Now she's gonna get hurt!" He fell to the ground on his knees, and banged the ground with his fists. Tears leaked from his eyes and fell on the ground. "It was your responsibility to take care of her! You're an idiot! You should've done something!" Ronac fists were pummeling the ground so hard, they were forming cracks in the ground. He finally stopped and looked back up. The sun was setting. He needed to get back home. It was getting late, and he needed to be back before sundown. He quickly wiped his eyes, and started his way home. But it wasn't long before he stopped and turned around one last time.

"Layna...I won't let you down...I promise..."

Being the very first promise that he ever made, he was determined to keep it. He felt a slight gurgle in his stomach at the thought that he actually cared for a girl that he didn't hang around with. But she was different from other girls...somehow. Her skin was the same...her arms and legs were about the same as any other girl's...but she was still...different. Ronac just couldn't place his finger on how. His feet were on autopilot now. Ronac wasn't focused on where he was headed, just on what he was going to do. The answer was obvious...he had to get stronger. If he could evolve into a charizard, he could use the added wings to fly and find her. He couldn't let her stay out there by herself. She was too important to him. Ronac's mind then jumped into a flashback that he couldn't control.

Ronac was walking through he forest. It was in the middle of the day, and the sun was shining very brightly. He was looking for a certain type of rock that his mother wanted. She told him that it was as big as his hand, red, and very heavy, and that it could be found next to hot places. He could not touch it with his hands, but instead, he had to use leaves to pick it up. He had no idea what she wanted it for, but he didn't really care. He searched everywhere that he could think of: hot springs, geysers, battle sights, and even underground caves with hidden volcanic passageways, but he never found one. He was prepared to give up and go home, when he heard the faint sound of screaming. He quickly turned his head to see where it as coming from, and when he had homed in on it's location, he abandoned his search to find whoever it came from. As he got closer to the source of the sound, he started to hear more sounds...yells, roars, explosions, and...as much as he hated to admit it...gunshots. He was getting very close now; the sounds were increasing in volume. More screams, more yelling. He finally ran between two trees that bore the entrance to a clearing. Ronac gasped.

Humans. There were dozens of them, all in black costumes. A large red letter "R" brandished itself on the front of every costume. There were tanks with the same symbol behind them. Ronac had never seen these kinds of people before...and especially not that many. But that wasn't what was disturbing him. Ronac's eyes settled on the blood-covered forms of two adult charizards. One was a male, and the other was a female. They weren't moving. Beside them was a small charmeleon girl that was quivering in fear on the ground; tears moving like a stream down her face. She was clutching something bright red in her right hand. There were two humans in front of them, holding some kind of shining gray metal device. They were pointed at the wounded charizard on the ground, and smoke was flowing from the tips. Then, a large man wearing a different suit emerged from the back. He must've been the leader. He was wearing a brown vest, with a black shirt underneath it. His pants were dark green, and his shoes were black also. He was smiling down at the bleeding pokemon in front of him. He started to speak.

"Good job, boys." He started. "Did you get the stone?"

"Were on it, sir." One of the black-uniformed men replied. He pointed to the quivering charmeleon on the ground. "That one has it."

"Well then, get these pokemon out of here. We don't want to get caught, now do we? And take the stone to the base. Make sure that the professor gets it, and also, I want you to..."

His talk was interrupted by the roaring of the male charizard as he rose off the ground. Everybody in the area gasped and took a step back, including Ronac. The girl's face lit up with happiness.

"Papa!" she screamed.

"Layna! Get out of here now! Take the stone and run!" The charizard yelled. His face was covered in blood, and his eyes weren't fully open...he was very weak. Layna looked confused and scared.

"But Papa, you can fly! We can leave together!" Layna cried back. The charizard smiled.

"Layna, I'm not going." He said calmly. "They killed your mother...and my beloved mate. If she dies, then I die. I can't bear to carry on in this world without her. Run and save yourself. You must run while you still have time. Take the stone that your mother gave you, and get out of here! These people are after the very stone you hold in your hand, and they will stop at nothing to possess it. I will hold them off. While they are shooting at me, I want you to run!" Layna started to cry again.

"But, Papa...-"

"LAYNA, GO NOW!" Her father started to shoot his flamethrower straight ahead. It hit all the tanks, and several explosions banged out. The humans were rolling to dodge the fire. People were shouting and falling over. The area looked red and dark. Fire blazed around the edges of the clearing. The leader finally regained his fortitude and assembled a line of men in front of him. They were all pointing those metal devices at the fire-shooting monster in front of them.

"Open fire!" He yelled. Deafening blasts were heard from everywhere. Blinding lights ripped at Ronac's eyes. Blood was flying in all directions. Ronac looked in sheer horror as the charizard in front of him was being desecrated. Bullets were ripping out his back. His roars were large and painful. His body was still standing, acting as a shield to protect his daughter, who still wasn't moving.

"L-Layna...p-please...go..." he somehow managed to get out of his mouth. He wasn't going to last much longer. Ronac knew how dangerous this was, but he had to do something.

He ripped out from his hiding place, and lashed out at Layna, hoping that he wouldn't get hit by a bullet. He grabbed her arm harshly, and pulled her up.

"COME ON!" he yelled. She stared at him blankly. She wouldn't budge. "LET'S GO! YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!"

"Who are you?!" she screamed.

"A FRIEND! NOW LET'S GO!" She nodded weakly, and struggled to keep up with Ronac as they ran as fast as their legs would allow. Somehow, even over the deafening blasts, Ronac was able to make out the last words of Layna's father...

"Th-thank you...p-please...t-take care o-of...m-my d-daughter..." The firing stopped. The heavy frame of the charizard was heard as it hit the ground. Ronac heard yelling behind them.

"There she goes!" said one of the humans.

"Well WHAT are you waiting for?! Get the stone!" the leader yelled. Rapid footsteps were heard. Ronac was practically dragging Layna with the speed he was using. They cut a very jagged path through the forest. Bullets were coming at them again. Layna screamed. Ronac knew where he was going. Just a bit longer, and they would get there...

"Ouch!" Ronac screamed. He fell and hit the ground. He was holding his arm. It was bleeding.

"What's wrong?" Layna asked him.

"My arm..." Ronac said as he clenched it. "I...I think I was shot..." The footsteps became louder.

Layna started to worry. Ronac clenched his teeth. It couldn't end here.

"Forget it!" He yelled as he painfully got up, letting go of his arm. It was bleeding freely. He grabbed Layna's arm again.

"Let's go!" That phrase was getting very old, very fast. Nevertheless, they continued on their way. Then Ronac saw it. It was a sandshrew hole that he passed earlier while searching for that red rock. When they got up close, Layna looked curious. She knew what was going to happen, and she didn't like it one little bit.

"We have to jump inside!" Ronac yelled.

"I know! But...where does it lead?" Layna asked timidly.

"Do you want to die?!"

"NO!"

"Then forget about that!" Ronac went behind her, and picked her up from underneath her arms.

He hopped into the hole. Layna screamed as they slid down the dirt trail. Ronac felt pressed underneath Layna's weight, which was being forced upon him by gravity, and created a painful friction to his underside as he slid farther down. It was a long tunnel. It made left and right turns, and had several humps, all of which hurt Ronac groin. They finally started to slow down as the tunnel became more evened with land level. It had gotten to a point where they stopped sliding, and the tunnel was now very narrow. They both stood up, and looked around, their tail flames being the only source of light. Ronac put his hand back on his arm. She looked at him.

His arm was still bleeding. The blood rolled down his arm, and dripped on the floor. He looked as if he was in a lot of pain.

"You're hurt..." she said. "Let me have a look at that..."

"It's nothing...really..." Ronac lied. Layna looked worried, and looked around the dark cave.

"Where are we?" Layna asked. She looked at Ronac, who looked just as lost as she was.

"I...I don't know..." he replied with a nervous smile. She then shot an angry look at Ronac.

"You mean were lost?!"

"No...just misguided..." She slumped into a corner.

"Thank you..." she said softly.

"Hey, no problem." She looked scared now. "Hey, don't worry! We'll find our way back. Besides, I'm sure that..." Ronac stopped talking, and looked as though he were listening to the top of the hole.

"What's wrong?" Layna asked him. Then she heard it. A clunking sound. It was getting louder.

"What's that?" she asked. Then, as if it were to answer her question, something fell from the ceiling that they slid down from. It was dark-green, and had black stripes on it. It had an ovular shape. Ronac took a closer look. There was a small sparkling tip on it. "What is that thing?"

"I don't know...but it looks like it has a fuse on it...WAIT!" Ronac looked back down at the object. The sparkling tip was almost at the end of the line it was heating.

"RUN!" Ronac screamed. He yanked Layna's arm as best he could, and she literally flew off her feet. Ronac dashed as fast as he could down the long tunnel. Layna was running her fastest also.

"What's wrong? Why are we..."

BOOOOOOM!

A huge explosion banged out from where they were just a few seconds ago. The heat from the fire it created was tremendous. Layna screamed as chunks of dirty rock hit her head and everything around her.

"It's called a grenade!" Ronac explained as he ran. "They explode when the fuse hits the center! My friend Cranith taught me about them!" Layna felt very secure being with Ronac. They finally stopped running. The ground started to shake. Suddenly, the tunnel collapsed behind them. Rocks barricaded the tunnel all the way up to the ceiling. They couldn't turn back now. Ronac guessed they decided that if they couldn't get the stone, they were going to try and kill them instead. Layna fell to the floor in exhaustion. Ronac panted, putting his hands on his knees. After a few minutes, they both stood back up. They stared at each other. Layna looked very sad. She then ran up to Ronac, and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. Being the first girl hug that he had ever received, he didn't know what to do. His arms were bound tightly to his sides. She was blurting out things like "I miss my Papa!" and "Why did they kill him?" and "Thank you so much for saving me...". Ronac was being squeezed very tightly. He could barely breathe. She then broke the hug and stared at him again. Ronac gasped for breath, and stared back. She raised the stone she had in her hand, and held it in front of her.

"My mother gave me this before those bad people came. I don't know what it does, or what it's used for. But...I know that I will most likely lose it. I want you to have it." Ronac's eyes shot open.

"I...I can't...you're mother gave that to you! Don't you want to cherish it?"

"I do. And that will happen if I know it's in a place that it will never be lost in." Ronac looked at the stone. He prepared to pick it up, but then he remembered why he was out here to begin with. He was looking for a red rock. The one in front of him looked very similar to the one his mother told him about. It was about the size of his hand, and very red. That was it!

"This rock...my mother was trying to find one...she sent me out to try and get one for her."

Ronac explained. "Thanks a lot! I really appreciate this!" Layna smiled back.

"These types of stones are very rare. My mother's father gave it to her when she was a little girl. Please take care of it."

"I will." He paused right before he grabbed it. He remembered that he couldn't touch it.

"Um...do you think that you could take it home with me...my mother says I can't touch it."

"...Sure. Why not." And so they walked to the end of the cave together, which emitted a small sliver of light.

A cliff.

Ronac broke back into reality just in time to stop himself from walking off the edge of a steep slope. At the bottom, there was nothing but water. Ronac sighed heavily. His little flashback must have carried him for yards, for when he looked back up, he was near a secret meeting spot that he and his friends used. This was bad. The sun was only a few inches from the top of a couple of mountains across the horizon. And on top of that, clouds were starting to form in the sky. He wasn't that far from home though. He started to head toward the cave that he and his family used for shelter.

When he had finally gotten back home, the last slivers of the sun's light faded behind the mountains. Ronac entered the cave. His brother, Kigor, was standing by the entrance. He was looking worried.

"It's all right, Kigor." Ronac started. "I'm okay. Just a little tired." Kigor smiled. "Is mom upset?" He nodded. Ronac felt disappointed. "I expected as much..." He walked farther into the cave. There, he saw his mother looking at him, sitting on her haunches. She looked very angry.

Ronac approached slowly.

"Mom, I can explain..." She looked down.

"It's...okay, Ronac." She said. Ronac was very surprised. "I know that you would have been here earlier unless something happened. So tell me...what was it?" Ronac got very nervous. He couldn't tell her about meeting Layna...not yet...not now. But he had a feeling that she was going to pry him until he told her the truth.

"I...uh...I was trying to...-"

"-warn his friends about the thunderstorm." Said Alestor. Alestor walked in around the corner.

Charla looked back and saw him.

"He was doing what?" Charla inquired.

"Ronac what out late making sure that his friends were inside before the thunderstorm hit." Just then, a large crackle of lightning erupted through the cave. "One of the Blazers told me that he saw him while on patrol flight. He knew that you would be upset, so he was trying to hurry, but then he got lost. By the time he found his way back, it was already late." Charla smiled.

"Is this true, Ronac?" Charla asked. Ronac nodded weakly. "Okay then. I'll go get dinner started." And with that, she rose up, and walked to the far end of the cave. Alestor turned to Ronac. He wasn't smiling. Ronac lowered his head.

"Dad, really, I can explain...-"

"-Ronac, there's no need to." He interrupted. "I won't force you too talk about something that you don't want to, but take some consideration for your mother. She loves you, and if you put yourself into dangerous situations too often, you might get hurt. Your mother doesn't want that to happen...she's already gone through enough in her life..." Ronac stared up, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Alestor frowned.

"Ronac, I can't tell you yet...but your mother has been hurt in a way that might affect her entire life. I met her only to find her in this sad state. I took her to a special spring near this valley to let her recover. Her life was saved, but her emotions are still tangled and conflicted. Please don't let her lose you...I'm sure that she never wants to see someone that she loves go away."

Ronac looked very upset.

"Wow. I...I never knew that..."

"You're young...there are many things that you don't know yet. But it still surprises me that a boy you're age knows what a grenade is."

Ronac's eyes shot open.

"You...y-you... you know?" Ronac inquired nervously. Alestor nodded. Ronac started to sweat profusely. His gaze was averted from his father's. But how? He didn't tell anyone! And he made sure that no one saw them. How could he have figured it out?

"Ronac, I'm you're father, and being such, I'm responsible for taking care of you. I'm part of the

Blazers now...have you forgotten? Overseeing the land' doesn't mean just flying in the air and enjoying the breeze. I have a job to do, and part of that is making sure that my son is safe and out of harm's way. I have to admit, what you did came from the heart, and was very courageous, but it was still dangerous. I don't want you doing anything like that again. Do you understand?" Ronac nodded. Alestor looked up at the ceiling. "The people in the black uniforms are an organization known as Team Rocket. They are ruthless criminals that conduct experiments on pokemon. When they see something they like, they would stop at nothing to get it, no matter how many living things they had to kill...no matter how many people they have to slaughter." Alestor's facial expression turned heavy and upset. "The Blazers' top priority is making sure that they stay away. We found the mother and father of that little girl not long after they left. They were both dead, shot to death by bullets. The father was the brother to one of our group. He almost went out of control in despair, cursing them for their murder. The metal devices they were holding are called ëguns'. They are lethal. I will not tolerate you going near one." Ronac gulped. He had never seen his father look so serious. "The red stone that your friend gave you is a very rare stone. I'll tell you about it later. But Team Rocket most likely needs it for their experiments. Try and stay away from anywhere you may think is suspicious.

They saw you, and they'll track you down. Don't give them the chance." Ronac looked worried.

They could track down Layna too. "Now there is still a lot about this that I don't know. Like I said before, I won't force you to talk about something that you don't want to...but know this.

You can come to me about any thing, Ronac." That last phrase meant a lot to Ronac. He smiled.

He now had someone he knew he could trust. But he still couldn't find the right words to talk with. The cave looked very solemn, lit only by the light of their tails. Ronac felt Alestor's large claw fall on his shoulder. "Now, is there anything you want to tell me?" Ronac still kept quiet, his eyes staring at nothing but the stone floor. "I see. Ronac...do you believe in destiny?" Ronac looked up at his father, who was still staring at the ceiling.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked. Alestor smiled. That smile made Ronac feel so much better, just like it did to everyone else who saw it.

"What about fate?" Alestor said calmly.

"I...I don't know." Ronac asked. He was slightly curious to what his father was getting at.

"Are you sure you don't know? Or is your mind just keeping you from finding the truth that lies within you?" Ronac was very confused now. His father was talking in parables.

"Ronac, I believe that it was fate that drove me to your mother. It might not have been in the best circumstances, but we met nonetheless. I also believe that it was my destiny to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't know where it comes from, but destiny cannot be changed, no matter how much you wish it could. However, fate is different. You decide your own fate.

What you do now could affect something in your life that may come to pass years from now.

Such is the passage of life, Ronac. Fate controls your daily life, only to be interrupted by the destiny that awaits you." Ronac was staring at his father the whole time. He had no idea of what to say. It was all so confusing.

"But...what is destiny? What's fate?" Ronac asked. Alestor only smiled back.

"Ronac, that is a question that you must answer for yourself." With that Alestor used the arm around Ronac's shoulder to pull him into a strong hug. Ronac grabbed his father to return the hug. He was about to cry again.

"Ronac, I love you, and that will never change."

This hug was so supportive. It was as if it had tied the end to a confusing string that lapsed in

Ronac's mind. The thunderstorm outside raged on. This warm embrace was just one of the several gifts that Alestor had given to people in pain, and nothing else compared to it. Ronac just sat there, hugging him, until he had no energy left. He was pulled into a calm and silent sleep, his arms hanging limp around his father's back. Alestor gently sat him down on the floor, and rubbed his head with a large and strong claw.

"Ronac, I'm proud of you." Alestor spoke softly. He quietly rose up, and walked away, leaving the sleeping form of Ronac to rest in seclusion. Alestor approached the entrance to the cave.

There, he saw Charla with a variety of fruits and vegetables. Kigor was stuffing his face with fruit and berries. His mouth was smeared with juice and jam. Charla saw Alestor approaching.

She looked worried.

"Will he be all right?" she asked. Alestor smiled and nodded.

"He'll be fine. He just needs a little time to think and rest." Kigor stopped jamming his face full of food long enough to speak.

"I would be tired too if I were training like he was." Charla looked up at him in great surprise.

She looked horrified.

"Oops..." Kigor turned around, and tried to leave.

"Don't you move an inch!" Charla snarled. Kigor froze where he was, and turned back around.

He met his mother's eyes, which were swollen in anger.

"What do you mean, training?" she asked harshly. Kigor didn't say anything. "Kigor!" Charla said, with a rising tone in her voice.

"He told me not to tell you..." Kigor said very timidly. Charla looked surprised.

"Tell me what?"

"That he was fighting wild pokemon...He suddenly started not too long ago. He's trying to gain experience..." Charla gasped.

"For what?"

"I...I don't know..." Charla's eyes narrowed. "I don't! I swear! He didn't tell me!" Charla sighed.

"Alestor, do you think you know?" she asked him. Alestor shook his head in a lie. Charla started sobbing.

"I keep telling him to enjoy his youth while he can! Why does he want to evolve to soon?" Alestor went over to comfort her.

"Kigor, go down to the end of the cave." Alestor told him. Kigor nodded, and started to walk toward where his brother was. Alestor rubbed Charla's back.

"Charla, it's okay. Boys will be boys. You know that strength means a lot to them." Charla was still sobbing.

"I know! But why? Why does it have to be that way?"

"Charla, Ronac is almost two years old. He knows when his head is in too deep. As long as he's staying away from pokemon trainers, I don't see why he can't work out a little." Alestor looked toward the ceiling again. He picked up a large red stone out of his sheath. "Charla, I think it's about time that we gave him the fire stone. What do you think?" Charla gasped.

"So soon? He's only a year and ten months! We can't give it to him yet! I only sent him to go find it so that we wouldn't have to do it later!" She sobbed.

"Charla, evolving means a lot to Ronac. Think about how happy he would be. And besides, look at him. He's probably the strongest charmeleon around here. I wouldn't be surprised if he evolved naturally right now."

"I still don't think it's a good idea..." Alestor sighed.

"Okay. We'll wait until his birthday. Then we'll give it to him. All right?" Charla nodded at the floor. She looked at him. He was still looking at the ceiling.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked.

"Because Ronac can sometimes be stronger than what we give him credit for." She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Alestor. I don't know what I would ever do without you..."

"You won't be without me, because I will always be by your side." Alestor pulled her in closer, and kissed her on the head.

Ronac woke up. It was very dark, and the thunderstorm had subsided. The cave was quiet, so quiet in fact that he could hear his own breathing. He sat up and yawned. He felt energized in a way. He looked around. The only light in the cave was coming from their tails. Kigor was lying on the floor beside him. He wasn't snoring, and Ronac couldn't help thinking how cute he looked like that. On the other side of the cave was Alestor and Charla. They were both still asleep. Alestor's back was hunched up against the cave wall, and Charla's head was nuzzled into his chest, her hand rested upon Alestor's stomach, and somewhat very close to his sheath. They weren't snoring either, and looked very content. But the image of his parents looking so peaceful only brought up his worry for Layna. She was out there in that storm somewhere, with no one to talk to or keep company. She was alone. Ronac knew what it felt like to not have a father, but to lose both of your parents...his mind couldn't contain the pain she must've felt right now. He began to cry.

"Layna...I'm so sorry...this is all my fault..." he sobbed. He made sure to keep quiet so that his family wouldn't hear him. His tears splashed the floor. He had never felt like this before. He was longing for somebody to be with him. And it wasn't just any person. It was Layna. Was he in love?

"Oh...don't be stupid, Ronac." He thought to himself. He wiped his eyes clean. He tried to push this inconceivable notion out of his mind, but it just wouldn't go. He needed her. He finally accepted it. He was in love. And at such a young age too. He didn't care what she would think, but he was sure that she felt the same way. But this newfound passion for her only made him more worried. He needed to do something. He needed to go out there and comfort her...regardless of the consequences. Moving as slowly as time would allow, Ronac got up off the floor. He crept over his brother, and continued down the cavern. He finally reached the entrance of the cave. He looked outside. It was very damp, but it had stopped raining. He turned around. The dimly lit cave met his eyes. His family looked so peaceful. He didn't want to, but something was pulling him into that dark environment. He was going, and that was that. He spoke quietly so that his family wouldn't wake.

"Mom, Dad, Kigor...I'm so sorry...but I have to do this...please understand..." Ronac turned back around, and ran into the dark and looming forest without looking back. He couldn't stand to see his family's faces again. His footsteps were heavy, but strong, as he ran to settle his mind's longing for companionship.

Back at the cave, Alestor and his family were sleeping humbly. Alestor peeked open one of his eyes and quickly looked around. He was wide awake. After confirming that Ronac had left, he quickly got up, and carefully sat Charla's head on the floor. He had heard everything, and he knew what Ronac was up to. He had to go stop him before Ronac got himself into trouble. He patted Charla's head.

"I won't be long...I promise." With that, he took off out the cave, and soared into the night sky, following Ronac's familiar scent.

Ronac was running as fast as his legs would carry him. He looked left and right, but no sign of Layna. He didn't know where he was going, but that didn't matter. He had to find her. But he needed a clue. A hairlash, a follicle, a toenail...it didn't matter what it was as long as it was hers.

He stopped running and caught his breath. He was being stupid and he knew it, but he had a good reason to be. He thought of places that Layna likes to be. Another stupid idea; he was never around her long enough to know where she stayed. He became more hopeless with every passing second.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

A piercing scream slit through Ronac's ears. He knew that scream. He had hoped that he would never have had to hear it again, because that scream only meant one thing...

Layna was in trouble.

His heart beating at a rate that his body couldn't handle, he sped toward the source of her cry. It was a scream of pain. Ronac's mind flashed horrible pictures in his head. Who knew what was happening to her...he didn't want to think about it. He just had to get there in time to help. He cleared several bushes out the way, all of which were still very wet, and caused him pain on his tail. He ignored it, and continued to go. He was getting closer. The screaming had stopped...was she dead? She couldn't be. She couldn't die now. He ran faster. He cleared one final bush, and there it was.

Layna was trapped in a cage in the middle of the same clearing her parents were killed in. She looked unconscious. Little flickers of electricity were coming from the bars. The cage was being lifted into a large truck by people in black uniforms. Ronac peered inside. There were several pokemon inside as well. There was an ivysaur, a pikachu, a geodude, a dratini, a machop, an abra, a koffing, and a wartortle. Ronac took a closer look. The wartortle had a slight scar on it's face. It was the same one that he battled before! Ronac must've given him a scar from his fire punch finisher. But why was he here? Ronac didn't have time to think about that.

They were all knocked out and trapped in cages. The people in the black uniforms turned around. A large letter "R" displayed on their chests. Ronac gasped. It was Team Rocket! They must've captured all of those pokemon, and trapped them in the truck. They started to speak.

"So we got one of every type, right?"

"Yep. Just finished countin' them up. The boss'll sure be happy."

"What do you think they'll be doin' with all these pokemon?"

"Who cares? But they were mentioning something about an ëevolution cannon', or something like that. Whatever it is, it must be important. No experiment we've conducted needed every single element type of pokemon."

"He said forget the ghost types, right?"

"Yeah. Said that they're more trouble than they're worth."

"Okay then, let's get back to the base." They were about to shut the door, when the wartortle woke up. He shook his head, and then noticed where he was. He stood up, and began screaming and banging the bars.

"Where am I?! Let me out! Let me out of here!" he screamed. Ronac understood him, but he knew that the humans couldn't. They just stared at him. The wartortle was getting angrier.

"You'll be sorry for this! Just wait till' my dad gets here! He'll pummel you!" He shot a water gun at one of their faces. The human fell on the ground, dripping with water. The other one pulled something that looked like a remote out of his pocket.

"Quiet down, you!" He pushed the button, and the wartortle's cage began to shock him with fierce electricity. Ronac winced at the blinding light. The wartortle screamed in pain, and then passed out. He fell on his back, creating a dull sound from the metal. The human on the ground got back up. They shut the door to the truck, and walked around to the front. Ronac crept from behind the bushes. What were they up to? An evolution cannon? These pokemon were in trouble. Ronac heard doors slamming. The truck started up. If he was going to do something, he needed to do it now. He ran up to the truck, but it was too late. It started to pull off. With strength that he never knew he had, he hopped off the ground. He grabbed a rail on the back of the truck, right before it gained speed again. Ronac held on for dear life, and pulled himself up.

The truck was moving very fast, and he had no idea where he was going. He put his ear toward the metal. He couldn't he anything.

"Layna!" he said quietly. "Layna, can you hear me?" No answer. "Layna, come on! Say something please! Layna..." He began to cry again.

"R...R-Ronac?" he heard a small weak voice speak to him. Ronac shot his eyes open.

"Ronac...is that you?"

"Yes! It's me, Layna! Can you hear me?"

"Get out of here!" she screamed. Ronac did not expect that.

"Layna, I'm not leaving without you! They're up to no good! I can't let you suffer like this!"

"I don't want my problems affecting other people!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" he yelled at her. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew that she was looking very upset. "I don't care what you think! I'm helping you! I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it!"

"What promise?" Layna asked. Ronac slapped his head in stupidity. He knew that Layna wasn't there to hear him make that promise.

"Forget about that!" he said. "But wouldn't your father want you to be safe?" Layna didn't say anything. "I'm getting you out of here! Stand back!" Ronac bent his head back, and fired a flamethrower at the metal door. It bounced off the metal, and hit the ground.

"Crap!" he yelled. He had to wait for someone to open the door.

"Ronac...thank you..." Layna said softly.

"I have to wait. But don't worry; I am going to get you out!" The truck continued to careen down the forest.

Not that far away, Alestor was following the truck Ronac attached to. He could have easily moved faster, but he had to stay concealed. He was very high, so Ronac didn't take notice of him. Ronac was clinging to the back of the truck, and looked like he could fall off at any time.

"Oh, Ronac...what did you get yourself into this time?" he thought. He knew where Ronac was headed, and it was very dangerous. Using every fiber of his mind to try to ignore the impulse of saving his son, he quickly turned around, and flew back to where he came from, going as fast as the winds would allow. He had to hurry, otherwise, Ronac could be killed...and he simply couldn't let that happen. Alestor was deeply upset at Ronac, but as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that the truth was obvious, no matter how dangerous it was...

Ronac's destiny has been revealed...


	4. Chapter 4: Layna's Fate

**Charkonian's A Charizard's Tale**

Chapter 4: Layna's Fate

It was very dark. There was no feeling, no sound. The world felt like a big black void.

_Where am I?_ Ronac thought, surprised he could even think. For all he knew, he could've been dead.

But he wasn't.

Ronac slowly awoke from his dark daze. The feeling of gravity came back to him. He shook his head. He opened his eyes wider, then shut them quickly. A blinding white light filled the room. He opened his eyes again, this time slowly. After adjusting to the light, he took a look around the room. He was in a cage. Then it hit him. A sharp pain on the side of his head struck him without warning. He felt blood running down his face. He remembered trying to hide from the humans after the truck stopped, but he lost his footage, and fell on a bunch of cans. They heard him, and were quickly upon him. The rest was just a blur. But the result was obvious. They had knocked him out, and locked him in this cage. All the other pokemon he saw before were in cages too. They were all still knocked out. Then he saw Layna. She was in the same state.

"Layna!" he yelled. He quickly got up, and doing the best he could to prevent himself from tripping on his own footsteps, he ran toward the edge of his cage, and grabbed the bars.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ronac felt his body being enveloped by a wave of harsh electricity. The feeling was traumatic. He quickly let go, and collapsed on the floor. The bars were electrified. He still felt his nerves quivering inside of him. He should've been more careful. He knew that these were ruthless people.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Spoke a familiar voice from his right. Ronac turned his head. The wartortle from before was sitting down with it's eyes closed, his back hunched up against the wall behind him and his arms crossed behind his head. He looked over to Ronac.

"What in the world are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to get someone I care about out of here!" Ronac said back.

"So you got yourself caught in the process? Not very cunning..." The wartortle started to chuckle with his eyes closed.

"Say what you want, but I'm going to get out of here and help her!"

"Well, good luck trying. Even if you somehow managed to get out of that cage, there are guards outside the door. We're stuck here."

"What do YOU know?!" Ronac yelled back.

"Plenty. These bars increase the electric flow for every attempt at a break-out. Getting out is nearly impossible." Ronac gritted his teeth in fury, but then he slumped back down. He was right. There was nothing he could do. He looked up at Layna. She looked so innocent. Ronac felt that this entire thing was his fault to begin with. He almost started crying when he thought about his family. He may never see them again.

"Oh, suck it up." Said the wartortle. His eyes were closed again. "Crying won't help us get out of here." Ronac felt like punching him in the face, so he decided to use that anger to try and get out. His fists went on fire...literally. They were burning brightly as Ronac put himself into a battle-ready stance in front of the bars.

"...What are you...doing?" asked the wartortle. Ronac didn't answer. He launched his strongest fire punch at the metal bars. There was a loud clonging sound, but the bars didn't budge. He started to punch the bars furiously. They were hurting his hands, but he didn't care. He wasn't keeping his hands connected to the bars long enough to get shocked, so he wasn't getting electrocuted. The bars were making lots of rumbling noises. He didn't stop punching. He wasn't going to give up that easily. All the pokemon started to wake up. They looked at the enraged charmeleon that was futily punching at his containment. Layna awoke also. She caught Ronac in her eyes.

"Ronac...what's he doing?" she thought. Ronac's punches were starting to slow down, but he refused to quit. The wartortle looked at him with sarcastic eyes. Why was he doing this? What was the point? The fire from Ronac's fists spread everywhere. The bars were still up and steady. He stopped. He was very tired. He collapsed on the floor again, panting hard and heavy. His hands cooled down, and went out in a burst of steam. His arms felt weak and heavy. He heard the wartortle chuckle. He was too tired to think of anything to say.

Suddenly a blinding light followed by loud bursts of strange sounds erupted through the door to the room. Everybody directed their attention to the strange sight. It was very bright; Ronac didn't think that the room could get any brighter. The room was shaking. The sounds were deafening. A little bit of smoke seeped through the bottom of the door. The light quickly died down, and the sounds subsided. Everything was quiet; no one was breathing.

"What was that?!" Ronac said loudly. No one responded. Ronac looked back at the door. He noticed that the knob was turning. The door swung open. A man in a large white suit came in. It was very baggy, and it was covering his entire body, including his head, and he could see through a small screen in the top. He was carrying a pokemon in his arms, a steaming raichu. It was only then that Ronac noticed that the pikachu from before was missing; its cage was empty. The man carried the raichu to the empty cage, and set it inside. Ronac looked on. The man went over to the abra's cage, and picked it up. Ronac knew very well that if he had opened the cage, the abra would have teleported to safety. He took the cage out the room, and shut the door. The room was very quiet again. Ronac looked over at the raichu. It was still steaming. It didn't even look like it was alive anymore. But where was the pikachu from before? He looked over to the wartortle. He looked stunned. Ronac's mind then grasped a concept that he would have never thought was possible. The raichu...was it actually the pikachu from before? Was Team Rocket actually forcing pokemon to evolve? No. That was impossible. But Ronac's mind began to put together the pieces. The collection of different types of pokemon...the guards at the truck...the rumor of an evolution cannon...it was painfully obvious. They were going to be test subjects for a new type of device! He looked at the wartortle again. This time, he was sweating, while looking at the raichu. He must've realized the same thing. That was it. They had to get out, now. It wasn't an option.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Ronac yelled at the wartortle. "We're all in serious trouble!"

"Don't you think I already know that?!" The wartortle yelled back. "But what can we do? The bars are electrified and made steel! We can't break them!" Ronac didn't care. He had to try again. He flared up his fists.

"Ronac...don't..."

Ronac turned his head. The weak form of Layna was looking at him while laying on the floor. Ronac's fists went out. He turned his body, so that his entire form was facing her. She looked so miserable.

"Ronac, if you waste all of your energy now, you'll ensure your captivity...calm down." Ronac did calm down. She was right. Banging on the bars like an idiot wasn't going to get them out of here. He had to stay calm and think of a way to get out.

Another flare of blinding light. The deafening sounds. Everyone winced. More smoke came up through the door. It suddenly stopped, leaving the room very quiet. Everyone's attention was focused on what would come out the door. The knob turned, and the door swung open.

The same man in the same baggy white suit came in; a roasted kadabra hanging limp in his arms. Every single person in the room seemed to have shared a gasp. The kadabra wasn't moving. The man took it over to an empty cage, and set it inside.

Suddenly, something in Ronac snapped. He was infuriated.

"You creep! What did you do?!" he yelled. He shot his flamethrower through the bars of the cage. The man didn't move. He was soon enveloped in a searing vortex. The fire went out. The man looked totally unharmed.

"Drat! It must be fire-proof!" Ronac thought. And then, as if the situation couldn't get any worse, Ronac looked on as the man went over to Layna's cage, and picked it up. Layna was screaming.

"No! Let me out! Please! Ronac! Help me! I said let me out! Stop it!"

"Layna!" Ronac screamed as he grabbed the bars that held him away from his screaming friend.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The bars electrocuted him again. He fell down. He couldn't do anything. He felt so helpless. The man started to walk out of the room.

"Ronac!" Layna screamed. "Don't let them take me! Please! Do something! Ronac! Ronac!" Her eyes were streaming with tears as she was taken out the room.

"L-Layna...no..." Ronac was too worn out to move.

BAM!

The door shut hard, drowning out Layna's cries of terror. Ronac began to cry again. This time, though, the tears were like a waterfall. He couldn't help it. He began to bang on the ground again, his strength somewhat restored.

"NOOOOOOO!" She was gone. He was hopeless now. No friends. No family. No freedom. The thought of killing himself right now seemed to be a good idea to him. He had nothing else to live for. He got up, and slowly walked over the edge of the cage. He was going to grab the bars, and hold on until he was dead. The electricity shouldn't take too long to finish him off, so pain didn't worry him that much. He slowly outstretched his hands toward the bars.

_SPLASH!_

Ronac was hit away from the bars onto the stone wall behind him by a vicious blast of water. He fell to the ground, and after waiting a little while for the pain to go away, he looked up. The Wartortle had stood up and blasted him with his water gun with all the strength he could muster. He looked mad. Very mad. Ronac coughed out the water in his throat and stood back up.

"So that's it, huh?" the Wartortle taunted. "You're just going to quit and give yourself an electric chair treatment?!"

"Why not?" Ronac spoke, water still lodged in his throat. "And what do you care? There's no point in living anymore...I've lost everything...why continue?"

The Wartortle launched another water gun. Smaller than the last one, it hit Ronac squarely in the face; however, it wasn't powerful enough to knock him down, just made Ronac's head turn to the side, as if somebody punched him in the face. Something told Ronac that the Wartortle wanted to punch him.

"Why?! Because you're Ronac! That's why! I've never seen you give up, no matter how bad things get! Now look at you! Trying to kill yourself! I've never seen anything so pathetic! Throwing your life away because of some stupid loss!"

That last comment flared up Ronac's heart.

"Didn't I tell you to ease up on those remarks?! It wasn't a stupid loss!" Ronac shouted back.

"Then do something about it! Don't just sit around wishing things will get better, because to tell you the truth, they're not! If she's really that important to you, then suck it up, and save her!"

He was right. Ronac was being stupid. Very stupid. He had never quit like this before, and he sure wasn't going to quit now. His friend was in trouble, and he had to help her. That was all he needed to know.

But they were still trapped. Ronac stood back up and quickly scanned around. His eyes met the infuriated Wartortle's. There was no way to get out, and both he knew and the Wartortle knew that.

"How are we going to get out?!" Ronac yelled. "You said it yourself: it's almost impossible!"

Another water gun to the face. Ronac shook it off and winced in anger. He was getting really agitated with that attack.

"_You _said it yourself: _almost_! So think of something, idiot! You were always good at thinking outside the box when you needed to. Like in our battle, when you made that thick cloud of steam! Now is that time again! Take a look around! SOMETHING in this room can help! LOOK! You just have to find it!"

Ronac shook off the rest of the water and took another look around again. Several cages caught his eyes. A box of tacks, a mop, some wax. Nothing that could help him was visible. But then he looked at his own cage. The bars where he tried to shoot the man with his flamethrower were still red hot. He looked back at the wartortle, water dripping from his mouth. He looked back at the red-hot bars. The wartortle. The bars. Inspiration struck him like a wrecking ball.

"You're right! _It's you_!" Ronac yelled. The wartortle looked confused. Ronac's tail flame increased in size. He took a few steps back and launched a flamethrower at the bars to his cage. They turned a bright red; the heat coming off them was intense.

"We don't have much time, so just trust me! Shoot the bars with your water gun!" The wartortle looked even more confused. "Hurry up!"

The wartortle did as he was told and shot his water gun at the bars. Steam flew everywhere. The mist subsided and the bars became cool once more. Ronac shot another flamethrower. The bars became hot again.

"If we keep increasing and decreasing the temperature, the metal will weaken! Shoot another water gun!" Ronac yelled. Surprised by Ronac's sheer genius, the wartortle fired a second water gun. More steam. The bars cooled down again. They took turns. Flamethrower. Water gun. Flamethrower. Water gun. Flamethrower. Water gun. So much steam filled the room, it felt like a sauna. Ronac fired another flamethrower, and the wartortle launched his water gun again. When the steam finally cleared, Ronac looked at the bars closely. The metal was cracked! This was his last chance. He flared up his fists.

"_Fire punch_!" he yelled. His fist hit the metal hard, and to his amazement, broke through. He landed on the ground outside the cage. He was free. He looked up at the wartortle. The wartortle was smiling down at him.

"Well, you did it again," the wartortle proclaimed. Ronac looked sad. He needed to get him out too. He prepared to fire another flamethrower at the Wartortle's cage.

"Wait!" the wartortle yelled. "We don't have time for that! You've got to go save your friend! Forget about me!" Ronac stopped, and looked down. He was right. Ronac turned around, and ran toward the door. But before he left he turned around and looked at the wartortle again.

"...Thanks..." Ronac said softly. The wartortle smirked, and turned back around.

"Whatever." He said with his back facing Ronac. "Just hurry up and go." Ronac smiled. He turned around, and flared up his fists. Before he busted out, he heard the wartortle speak again.

"...And by the way, the name's Shelldon." Ronac grinned as he busted through the base of the door with his fire punch. He landed on his feet, and continued to run down the long corridor. He looked around. The guards Shelldon spoke of must have left.

"Shelldon...I won't forget you." He thought. Shelldon might not have admitted it, but Ronac was sure that he was thinking the exact same thing. He smiled at the idea of having found his first rival.

Ronac wasn't running long before he came up to a gigantic door. It was made of glass, and he knew that punching it would be dangerous. There was a large sign that read CAUTION. He approached it, and to his surprise, it opened up by parting ways from the middle. Of course we all know that the door was automatic, but he didn't. He walked in slowly, and after confirming that it wasn't a trap, started to run inside.

It was gigantic.

Ronac's eyes first set sights on a gigantic machine. It was as wide as it was tall, but narrowed out into a tip near the top, and the tip was pointed toward a red target mark on the ground. There were many wires coming from it, some of them bigger than Ronac's body. He turned his head. Layna was in her cage. But that wasn't all. The cage was suspended high in the air by means of a thick iron chain. They both spotted each other at the same time.

"LAYNA!"

"RONAC! HELP ME!" she screamed. Of course he wanted to, but how could he? She was in mid-air! Suddenly, as if to answer his desperate need for help, the chain started to lower by means of a crank. Layna's cage landed right on top of the target mark. Ronac ran over to it.

"Don't touch it!" Layna screamed. He stopped. He forgot that the bars were electrified. He needed to do something though.

"Layna, I'm so sorry. This whole thing was my fault. But I swear...I'm going to get you out of it!" Ronac spoke. Layna looked at him somberly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the trouble-maker!" said a voice coming from everywhere. Ronac looked around. He saw the commander from the forest inside a large screen at the top of the room.

"I guess shooting you wasn't enough, huh? Fine. You can both be our subjects!" He signaled something in the room, and then the man in the baggy white suit came in. He was holding five beautifully colored gems in his arms. The colors were blue, red, white, green, and yellow. He walked over to the machine, opened a compartment, and put them inside.

"The evolution stones are in place!" he yelled to the commander.

"Excellent. You see, after you prevented us from getting that fire stone, it wasn't hard to find another one. We already had the thunder stone, water stone, leaf stone, and moon stone. And now that we have all five, the test will commence!"

Ronac had no idea of what he was talking about, but he knew that it couldn't have been good. The commander picked up some kind of remote off of a table in the room he was in. He pointed it toward the machine, and pushed a button.

The cannon started to glow. It was facing straight at the target mark that Layna's cage was on. Layna was going to get hit! Ronac fired his flamethrower at the machine. It didn't do a thing.

"Fire-proof coating. Not a bad idea, huh?" said the commander from above. Ronac wasn't going to give up that easily. He ran over to the machine, and started to punch it with his fire punch attack. It wasn't doing anything. Ronac was running out of time. Loading sounds came from the machine. It was glowing brighter. It started to shake. He looked over at Layna. She was cuddled up near the middle of the cage, doing her best to avoid touching the bars. She was trapped in an electric cage! He couldn't expect her to do much. The cannon started to flicker electricity near the tip. The light was almost unbearable now. He winced, and lost his footage. He fell on the ground, hard, and looked back up. There was a glowing ball of energy at the tip of the cannon, and it was pointed at Layna's cage. Layna was horrified. She couldn't move. Her eyes were open in terror. Ronac saw her face. She looked as though she had lost her soul.

The cannon fired.

Layna screamed as a large jet of blazing white energy headed straight toward her. Ronac stumbled off his feet, and ran toward the cage as fast as he could. He had to get there first. It didn't matter what he did when he got over there, he just had to get there before the beam hit. He just had to. The light was blinding. This was it. He lunged at the cage, reaching for the bars. Time slowed down. For a split second, nothing was moving. The beam was inches from the cage. Ronac was millimeters from it, but moving so much more slowly. He was so close. Layna reached out to him through the bars. Ronac touched her hand, and held it tightly. He would never let go.

"RONAC!"

"LAYNA!"

It hit.

There was an earth shattering shockwave that blew Ronac away from the cage, and out of Layna's grip. He was propelled all the way to the wall that was some several yards away. He hit the wall hard, and was pinned to it by relentless winds that arose from the collision point of the ray. He opened his eyes with great difficulty, the wind forcing them back down. A gigantic blinding white dome was expanding across the room, threatening to envelope everything inside the room. The ray was firing inside it. Somewhere in there, Layna was being tortured by energy. He could somehow hear her faint screams above the roaring of the cannon. Ronac couldn't imagine being suppressed under all that energy. But that's exactly what Layna was going through. He couldn't move. The winds were too strong. The dome was still expanding. And then...he saw her. Struggling his best to try and stop from blinking, Ronac stared at a black silhouette coming from the middle of the dome; its shape was that of Layna's. Her back was arched up. She was still screaming. And then, she started to expand. The black shape became bigger...small flaps were appearing on her back. Her muzzle was becoming larger and longer. Her tail grew significantly. She was soon too big to be in the cage. Ronac heard another ear splintering scream. He knew that those bars were electrified. She was being shocked fiercely, her expanding frame too large for the cage to contain. The cage finally broke, and the splinters of the bars disintegrated into the surrounding energy. Layna's neck, now nearly three times as large as it was before, finally fell to the ground. Her screaming stopped. The silhouette disappeared. The dome then expanded with another huge shockwave. Ronac couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. The light seemed blinding even while they were closed. He felt like he was going to be pushed through the wall. He felt strangely weak. He then looked to the side. His tail, also pinned against the wall, was being put out by the immense wind. If this kept up, he could die. The dome was STILL expanding. It was right next to Ronac's face. It slowly pushed onto him, and he felt a horrible burning sensation as it enveloped him. Layna was feeling this the whole time. He felt so sorry for her. Another expanding, blinding, deafening, and burning shockwave. His tailflame wasn't to last any longer. He was going to pass out...

It stopped.

The dome expanded and thinned out. The wind died down. Steam was everywhere in the room. Ronac peeled off the wall, and fell to the floor. He was so weak. He couldn't move. His tail flame, the size of a small candle light, started to increase in size slowly. The room looked strangely dark; the severe light must have damaged Ronac's eyes. Doing the best he could to summon strength into his limbs, he looked up, and stumbled onto his feet again. The steam in the room was too thick to see where Layna was. He walked over to where he last saw her. The heat over here was intense, and somewhat restored Ronac's strength. The steam started to subside. The target mark on the ground was now visible. It was burnt, and almost destroyed. The only cloud of steam that was left dissipated into the atmosphere.

Ronac gasped. He was breathless. He couldn't think...talk...nothing. He just stared at the creature in front of him.

In the middle of the floor lied a fully grown charizard female. Her skin was steaming. She was knocked out cold. Her tail flame was burning like a torch. She must have been three times Ronac's size. Her breathing was slow and heavy. She didn't move. Not an inch. Ronac walked over to this creature, not sure of what to do. He was horrified.

"L...L...L-Layna?" His voice was soft and weak. The creature didn't respond. Where was Layna? Where was his friend? Where was she? Ronac stared hard, but refused to accept it. This wasn't her. It wasn't. It couldn't be. But it was common sense. He still didn't believe it. His mind was just playing tricks on him. Ronac's mind began to quarrel with itself.

"It's not her!" said one part of his mind.

"Then who is it?" said another part.

"I...I don't know! But that's not her!"

"Who else was under that laser?"

"It's not her!"

"Who else got shot by the energy?"

"It's not her!"

"Who else was in a cage over that target mark?"

"It's not her!"

"Who else were you reaching for?"

"IT'S NOT HER!"

Ronac was shattered. His mind turning on itself, he just stood there. It was in that one split second that Ronac had lost enough free will, that he didn't even feel like he was a 'somebody' anymore. He was just a mass of junk, sitting out in space. His eyes were still locked on the creature in front of him. Maybe...maybe it was her. But Ronac knew that there was no 'maybe'. It WAS her. He had to accept it. There was no other explanation for it. As much as he wished that he could change it, he couldn't. Was this what his father meant by destiny? He hated it. He never wanted anything to do with it ever again. If this is what destiny was, he would have rather died instead of face it like this. He gripped what he now recognized as Layna in his arms. His tears splashed across her heavy side.

"I'm so sorry...(sniff)...you never deserved this...this is all my fault...I...(sniff)...I could never forgive myself for hurting you...please don't go...you could stay mad at me forever...(sniff)...I wouldn't care...just don't go...please..." Ronac was crying so hard, that his fluids were creating a small puddle on the floor. He let go of Layna, who still didn't move, and turned around. He looked up into the screen. The commander was still there, smiling. Ronac, his eyes still full of water, started to yell.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" He knew that he couldn't understand him, but he kept on yelling anyway.

"FORCING A POKEMON TO EVOLVE! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL?! I SWEAR THAT YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL PAY!"

The commander just looked at him. All he heard was growling.

"Still not dead, huh?" he said rather coldly. "Fine. I'll just have to get rid of you the hard way." He grabbed that same remote, and pushed another button. Ronac heard machines behind him. He turned around. A large compartment door opened up, and a twelve foot tall blastoise walked out the room. Ronac gasped. It's sheer size was incredible. It could flatten him with one step. It looked down. His eyes met Ronac's.

"Finish them both off!" yelled the commander. "We already know that the cannon is a success, so there's no need to keep them around any longer." The blastoise, still looking down at Ronac, aimed its hydro cannons at the weakened creatures in front of him. Ronac gasped again. He was terrified. He knew that one blast from a blastoise could kill him. Ronac looked at the motionless Layna. She didn't need anymore harm to come to her. Ronac ran in front of her, and turned around to face the blastoise.

"I won't let you harm her!" he yelled. "You'll have to go through me!" The blastoise smiled. Ronac could hear the reaction inside of him preparing to launch water. Something stirred behind Ronac. He looked back. Layna's eyes were partly open.

"Ronac? Where am I? What happened?" she said softly. Ronac, his eyes filling with water again, simply turned his head back around, and resumed his protective stance.

"You know, it feels so good to hear your voice again, Layna." He said chuckling. "But...this might be the last time...I may get the chance..." Layna's eyes spread wide.

"What do you mean? I...I can't move...what's happening?"

"I'll miss you...goodbye..."

"Ronac!"

The blastoise fired the hydro pump. Ronac saw the water coming toward him, and was prepared to block as much of it as possible. The geyser of water hit him.

It was strange. The water was clearly hitting him, but...he didn't feel anything at all. Nothing at all. And what was stranger...the blast of water was clearly bigger than his body, so it should have gone past him and hit Layna...but it didn't. As if some invisible shield was formed behind him, the water going past Ronac didn't pass the point where his body was standing.

"What's going on?!" the commander shouted from above. Ronac was thinking the exact same thing. But he didn't care. Nothing was going to pass him. He looked down. His body was glowing white. Layna saw a sliver of white light in the corner of her eye.

"What's happening?" she thought. Ronac started to grow. His mass increased exponentially. His tail grew much longer, and the tip burned like the flame of a thousand bright torches. He felt small flaps on his back that soon grew into large wings. He felt horns grow on his head. His teeth grew sharper, and more lethal, and next to that, his muzzle increased in length. His hands turned into gigantic claws with razor sharp nails. His feet expanded, and became more platform like. His stomach grew long, and muscled, and his chest was just the same. His arms thickened, and his shoulders broadened. Ronac stopped growing. His skin, stopped glowing. He swiped away the hydro pump as if it were a plush toy. The blastoise looked terrified, and took a step back. And then, Layna saw what he was looking at.

Ronac had evolved into a fully-grown charizard. His skin was much more orange than red now. His stomach was pale yellow, and his wings spread out behind him. He let out a ground shaking roar with a voice he didn't even know he had. Layna had never seen anything like this happen before. He stood roughly 13 feet tall, and towered over her. She was speechless. Ronac...Ronac had evolved. And all so that he could protect her. Ronac finally lowered his arms, and turned around to face Layna. He was smiling. Layna looked at him, and tears started to run down her face. Why was he protecting her? What was his reason? Why put his life in danger? Why?

"Ronac...why...why are you doing this for me?" she asked timidly. Ronac turned his head back around, and faced the blastoise, who backed away in fear.

"Because Layna, it's my destiny." He replied in a considerably deeper voice. He understood now. It WAS his destiny to protect Layna. Her fate and his destiny were undeniably intertwined; it just took him a little while to realize it. He knew that what his father had told him was for his own good. And he wasn't going to let anyone shake him of that thought.

Ronac took off. He jumped off of his feet, and started to skim the ground at an incredible speed. He was headed straight for the blastoise.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you're not giving me any other choice!" he yelled. He pulled back his fist, and punched the blastoise in the face. It flew back, and hit a nearby wall. Ronac landed, and stared at his hand. He didn't mean to hit him that hard; his strength must have increased dramatically! The blastoise slowly got up; his nose was bleeding.

"FOOL!" yelled the commander from the top of the room. "No one escapes Team Rocket! Enjoy you're little evolution while you can, because you won't be living it for long!" he pushed a third button on the remote. Ronac saw compartment doors open all around him. More blastoise walked out. There must have been at least twelve of them! He took a step back toward Layna, and swallowed. He was scared, and he knew it. There was no way he could beat a dozen fully evolved water pokemon. The closest one, started to advance by running. Ronac turned around, and met his eyes. He saw his hydro cannons take aim. Ronac stood his ground. He wasn't going to quit just yet.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"

The blastoise was hit far away by a dragon rage attack coming from his left. The large fireball carried the blastoise all the way to the opposite side of the room, and then exploded when it hit the wall. Ronac turned around to see who had delivered such a powerful attack.

Ronac's father, Alestor, came down from the sky with a large hole in the roof behind him. He dove and, and landed beside Ronac. Alestor looked at Ronac. He wasn't smiling.

"I told you to stay away, Ronac." He said with a grim tone in his voice. Ronac started to plead.

"Dad, listen. I had to come. She was...-" Alestor silenced him by putting his finger over his mouth.

"But I told you wrong. You're doing the right thing. You control your own fate, Ronac. No one else does." Ronac smiled. He looked back at Layna. She was still very motionless, but he knew that she was conscious.

"I met your mother under similar circumstances...believe me, I know what it feels like when you care for somebody enough to throw your life away. Get her, and go. I'll take care of these guys." Ronac stared at him. Was he crazy? There were at least twelve blastoise total! Not even he could win over that many water pokemon!

"Dad, are you crazy?! How can you win over a dozen of these guys?" Alestor finally smiled, and turned his head toward the hole in the roof.

"You forget Ronac, I'm not alone." With his head still looking up, Alestor fired a large flamethrower up and out the roof through the hole that he had made. Nothing happened. Ronac was confused. What did he do that for? The blastoise started to aim again. Whatever that attack was for, it needed to do it before they were fired at. Ronac gritted his teeth.

The flapping of wings. Large bellows. Ronac heard these sounds and looked up. There were charizard flying through the hole, one after another, in large numbers. Ronac couldn't believe it! They were all as large as Alestor, and came down near them, landing with shakes that could have easily been mistaken for an earthquake. After the shaking died down, Ronac looked around him. There were at least eleven of them, and with Alestor, that made an even twelve-on-twelve! Some were a little more scrawny, and tall, but there were big, buffy ones as well, and they were quite muscular. They were all taller than Ronac, though, but he wasn't worried, because he was still young. Some had scars, and deep cuts, but all of them had a large "B" shaped burn on their right wing. That must have been the initiation mark that was required to join the group. They were all staring at the blastoise surrounding them. One of them approached Alestor, and started to speak with a very deep voice.

"We came when we saw the signal; I take it that it's not too late?" Alestor smiled.

"Nope. You're right on time." He looked at Ronac again. He understood now. He had forgotten that Alestor was part of the Blazers! They came to come help him!

"No one got hurt..." Alestor started again. He looked over to Layna. She still didn't move. "...well, not that much. These guys are tough; my dragon rage attack only put a few scratches on one of them." Every one of the Blazers gasped and turned around to face Alestor. They all looked stunned. The charizard in front of Alestor, his eyes open in shock, started to speak again.

"Y-Y-You're dr-dragon rage attack h-hardly did a th-thing?!" he yelled. Ronac looked puzzled. These were water pokemon, of course; that shouldn't be surprising. But they were VERY surprised. Ronac started to talk to the closest charizard near him. He was large, and very well built, as if he worked out at a gym. But even he stood flabberghasted at Alestor's remark, his mouth and eyes open in fearful surprise, and small sounds of breathing escaping from his mouth.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ronac asked. The charizard looked down at him, his eyes still open wide in horror. His voice was considerably low, also.

"You're Ronac, right? Alestor's kid? Well, your dad; he's known in our group as one of the strongest fire-throwers...his dragon rage attack is legendary, kid...it's toasted entire compounds...he hardly ever uses it; only in extreme emergencies...but...he said it barely did a thing to that blastoise!" He turned around, and gritted his teeth at the water pokemon. Ronac was amazed. He knew that his father was strong, but not THAT strong! These blastoise must be really tough to withstand a legendary dragon rage attack. If that was the case, then they would need as much help as possible.

You and you're little buddies are no match for these blastoise!" yelled the commander. "They've been specially trained to withstand even the strongest of attacks! You can't hurt them!"

"If by 'specially trained' he means genetically engineered, then we may have a problem..." Alestor said lowly. That was it. Ronac had to stay. He couldn't let his father risk his life like this.

"Ronac, don't even think about it." Alestor said harshly. Ronac jumped. Alestor knew exactly what Ronac was thinking.

"Ronac, unfortunately there will be a lot of carnage here, and I do not wish for you to be a part of it. Get your girlfriend, and get out of here now. I won't repeat myself." Ronac still didn't move. "Ronac, I'm proud of you, and everything that you've turn out to be." He pulled out a brilliant red stone from out his sheath. "We were going to give this to you on your birthday. It's called a fire stone. If you touch it, you evolve. But fate has guided you to that evolution before hand, and for an obvious reason. I want you to have this." He put the stone in Ronac's hands, who in turn, stored it in his own sheath. "You've evolved into a charizard, but nevertheless you are still my son. You aren't grown yet, Ronac, so get out of here now!" Ronac had never seen his father so serious before. He nodded, and dashed toward Layna. He scooped her up in his arms, and stood up again. Just then, another blastoise tried to ram him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" A fire blast from their right sent the blastoise through a nearby wall, sending chunks of rubble everywhere! One of the Blazers had fired it, and he looked very angry.

"I'll never forgive you for killing my brother!" he yelled. Ronac knew that he was referring to Layna's father. Suddenly, he shot a sharp look towards Ronac.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Go!" he yelled. Ronac did as he was told, and ran out the automatic door with Layna's limp and heavy frame in his arms. He turned left, and saw the exit, but then he stopped. He knew that he couldn't leave without finishing something first. He ran back down the hall, and kicked open a large white door with a hole in the bottom. His eyes met the eyes of several pokemon, all trapped in cages. He looked at his own cage, where he was previously trapped, and then at Shelldon, who was still unharmed. All of them stared at him like he was some kind of stranger. Ronac sat Layna down, and walked into the room. He went over to Shelldon's cage first. Shelldon just stared back with a confused look. Ronac knew that he couldn't recognize him.

"Stand back." Ronac said simply. The wartortle nodded with an anxious head, and retreated to the far side of the cage. Ronac lifted his hands, and grabbed the bars to the cage.

The electricity was harsh, but not as bad as before. There were blinding flashes, and loud noises. Ronac, refusing to let go, slowly spread the bars apart with his newfound strength. He finally broke the bars he was holding, and the electricity stopped. He stood back, a little woozy, and stared back at Shelldon, who jumped out the cage. Shelldon stared back, still looking very confused.

"Th-thanks, mister..." he said with a shaking voice. Ronac smiled and almost started laughing.

"You know Shelldon, you sound so innocent when talk like that." He said with a chuckle in his voice. Shelldon's eyes widened.

"R...R-Ronac?"

"That's me."

"B-But h-how did you...-"

"Talk later. First, we got to get these other pokemon out those cages." Shelldon stood back as Ronac did the same thing from before to open the cages for the other pokemon. They all ran out the door, and turned to go toward the exit, saying things like "Thanks!", and "We appreciate it!" as they passed Ronac. Ronac felt a little dizzy from all the electricity, but he would be fine. When they all got out, Ronac faced Shelldon again, who still looked amazed.

"Ronac...they didn't...hit you with that thing...did they?" Shelldon said timidly. Ronac shook his head.

"No. But...they...they hit Layna with it. She evolved too, and she's hurt. I've got to take her somewhere safe. You go on ahead, and get back to your folks." Shelldon nodded quickly, and ran out the door. Ronac went back to Layna, and picked her up once more.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

A blastoise was careened through the wall on their left just a few feet from them. It fell to the floor, creating cracks with it's landing. It suddenly got back up as if nothing ever happened, and hopped back through the hole. Several blasts of fire came back out. Ronac knew that they were having a difficult time with those blastoise...but he couldn't worry about it. He ran through the long corridor. He looked to his left as he passed several windows, all of which showed the battle going on inside that room. There were fire blasts going in every direction. Water was spraying just as much, and he saw that a few of the charizard were badly injured. He caught sight of his father. He wasn't hurt, but he was greatly fatigued, and was panting with his arm on the wall. Just then, another blastoise started to run toward him with it's fist pulled back. Alestor still didn't move; he must not have seen him. It was just a few feet from him. Ronac was still looking, running as fast as he could. And then, the string of windows he was looking at stopped, right before the blastoise was close enough to hit his father. Ronac heard a loud booming sound. He was praying that his father was okay. The urge to turn around and look back into the room to see if his father was all right was almost unbearable, but he resisted it, and continued to run.

The bright sunlight of the outdoors hit Ronac's eyes hard. The sun was out again; it was morning. He looked down at Layna. She was looking around with half-open eyes. She was very weak, and she wasn't moving much. Ronac ran to a nearby tree, and set her down. She looked at him, and he looked back.

"Ronac...I...I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." She said softly.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Ronac comforted her. "It's not your fault. You never deserved this to happen to you. Don't blame yourself for anything." Layna let her head fall to the side. She closed her eyes. Ronac knew that she was very tired. He looked back. Many explosions were erupting from the building. Fire was shooting everywhere, and several holes were in the walls. But there was something else...

Ronac saw the figure of the commander running from the building. He was scared. He was trying to escape in his car which was only a few yards from him. Ronac whispered in Layna's ear.

"I'll be right back."

He took off like a rocket toward the commander. He swooped past him, making the scared human topple onto his rear. He landed right in front of him. Ronac stared into the frightened eyes of the commander, eyes that had seen and caused the destruction of Layna's family. Ronac, an easy 13 feet tall, towered over him; his face was twisted in anger and disgust. He snorted, blowing a little fire out of his nose.

"S-stay back!" the commander studdered. "I won't be stopped by the likes of you!" The commander lifted his shirt, and took out a pokeball from his belt.

"Let's go, Blastoise!" he yelled. He tossed the pokeball, and out jumped a large blastoise in blinding white light. It was equal to Ronac in size, and looked back at him with fierce eyes. Ronac did not want to battle it, but he had to get that commander.

All the way back at Alestor's and Ronac's home, Charla stirred at the light entering the cave. She moved her arm around, trying to find the comfort of Alestor's muscular body, only to find out that he wasn't there, and that she was laying on the floor. She quickly raised herself, and took a look around.

"Alestor?" she said. The empty cave echoed back her voice. "Ronac?" He was gone also. She began to worry. Then she heard Kigor, his soft breaths confirming that he was still sleep. She turned around. He was laying on the floor also, and his body was now upturned with his hand on his stomach. There was a small bubble forming from his nose, and his mouth was still smeared with a little berry juice. She turned back around. Where were they? Charla hunched up against another wall. She buried her head in her knees, and wrapped her wings around her. A little water started to form in her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked herself, as gentle winds from outside carried in the scent of Ronac's and Alestor's bodies.


End file.
